Memoria
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - Ella tan solo no quiere tomar el último tren a casa y él tan solo ruega por unos segundos más para poder vivir, quiere un poco más de vida para pensar que no ha sido un ser humano tan malo, ella no quiere tomar el último tren a casa porque simplemente no hay casa.
1. Prólogo

**N/a**

**Sentía la necesidad de escribir algo como esto, ¿porqué?, no tengo ni idea solo fue un destello que vino a mi, ni siquiera se como pero llego a mi mente, puede que sea un recuerdo de alguien a quien quise, no se, solo quise plasmarlo en una historia.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Solo quiero advertirles que en algunas circunstancias de la historia encontraran un lenguaje inapropiado, es mi primera vez escribiendo de esa manera pero era necesario para esta historia. Si les incomoda lo siento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Resumen:<p>

Ella tan solo no quiere tomar el último tren a casa y él tan solo ruega por unos segundos más para poder vivir, quiere un poco más de vida para pensar que no ha sido un ser humano tan malo, ella no quiere tomar el último tren a casa porque simplemente no hay casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Sakuno abre los ojos poco a poco, mira la ventana que adorna de alguna manera el lugar en donde se encuentra, se levanta un poco de manera que queda sentada sobre la cama, mira a su alrededor, ladea un poco la cabeza y se da cuenta de que hay miles de post-its verdes pegados en sus paredes al menos en las cuatro paredes de la habitación, incluso hay algunos sobre la mesa de centro, otros más sobre el techo, sonríe sin darse cuenta porque esta acostumbrada, no es algo con lo que pueda, solo estan allí y punto, lo sabe jodidamente bien.

Mira a su almohada al sentir algo pegado, abre los ojos asombrada al darse cuenta de que es un post-it amarillo, no, no es verde como los demás que casi forman un jardín donde ella reside justo ahora, lo observa detenidamente y se da cuenta de que no es su letra, no porque su letra no es cursiva, no es su letra porque solo escribe cosas importantes que no puede olvidar, escribe cosas que de verdad no puede permitirse olvidar y por alguna extraña razón esto que esta escrito en esa nota amarilla no es importante, al menos le da esa impresión.

Lee la nota y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa tímida se instala en sus labios _"Te llamas Riuzaky Sakuno, sufres de pérdida de memoria (aunque tiene un nombre más difícil), en realidad no tengo ni idea de como expresarlo lo juro, sin embargo, no tengas miedo deja que te ayude" _deja la pequeña nota a un lado y extiende la mano para tomar la otra nota que esta pegada en una de sus lámparas pero al darse cuenta de que por mucho que se estire no puede tomarla decide colocarse de pie, tantea en busca de sus pantuflas pero al parecer estas se han escondido y le jode eso en este momento.

Suspira colocandose unos calcetines que extrañamente siente fríos, rodea la cama para tomar la nota y sonríe de nueva cuenta, es raro que sonría pero es con esas notas cualquiera sonreiría_ "Me llamo Atobe Keigo, ayer me amabas y hare que me ames de nueva cuenta hoy, mañana, cualquier día lo prometo" _coloca la nota de nueva cuenta en su lugar y mira a su alrededor notando que hay más, camina con paso calmado hasta donde se encuentra su baúl del tesoro, hay una nota amarilla, se queda a centímetros de tomarla.

Se siente rara, como si le faltara alguien rodeando su espalda con un cálido abrazo pero eso es imposible porque no vive con nadie, vive sola, absolutamente sola así que decide dejar de pensar en cosas como esas, mira la nota del baúl y por tercera vez en el día o al menos en lo que va de la mañana sonríe, sin duda alguna ese tal Keigo es una persona con algunos problemos "_Aquí te hice el amor, la razón, la ignoro, hablo en serio, te coloque sobre este baúl para inclinarme y robarte un beso como siempre lo hago, tengo esa costumbre lo juro"_suelta una suave risa para dejar la nota en el mismo lugar.

Mira de nueva cuenta en su habitación y camina pero se detiene al ver que hay una nota pegada al suelo, se inca para leerla y se da cuenta de que es del mismo tipo de las demás, en serio, ese señor tiene algunos problemas con lo que escribe porque ella no recuerda nada, ni siquiera sabe quien es Atobe Keigo, no la verdad es que su memoria no le da una señal de conocerlo y francamente con lo que ha leído duda si quiere conocerlo _"Te recoste aquí, justo aquí y te hice mía por segunda vez en la noche, dije que te necesitaba y tu cediste una vez más ante mis encantos aunque lo dudes" _lo único que piensa en ese momento es que las cosas que dice él le dan demasiada vergüenza pero aunque no lo crea siente felicidad en el fondo y sigue sin tener idea del porque.

Busca por la habitación una nota más y la encuentra en la puerta de la salida de esa habitación, la nota es simple solo dice abre, lo hace y se encuentra con una pequeña sala junto a una cocina, no sabe pero siente que ha recorrido el mismo camino en más ocasiones y esta bien, no tiene miedo porque siente como si así tuviera que ser, como si es así que tiene que ser, mira por todas lados y busca la misma nota, nuevamente solo hay una y esta pegada en la puerta, camina con paso calmado pero se detiene al darse cuenta de que se ha golpeado con el sófa, ni siquiera había notado a este.

Lo rodea con calma aunque siente el dolor pero bueno se pasara, al menos eso cree ella, abre la puerta tal y como dice la nota y contiene el aire, frente a ella hay un hombre porque al menos eso dicen sus rasgos, el hombre es más alto que ella, como mínimo dos cabezas y eso de alguna manera le hace sentir una atracción rara, este coloca algo en su mano, cuando él toca su mano siente una descarga que la recorre por completo, como si la hubiera tocado miles de veces más y fuera algo común aunque ella no lo recuerda.

Desvía la mirada a la nota y abre los ojos asombrada _"Soy Atobe Keigo, ¿me dices hola?" _siente como si el aire escapara de sus pulmones y se sostiene un poco de la pared para tratar de no caer, mira de nueva cuenta al hombre que espera a que diga algo, es demasiado guapo para su propio bien, ese lunar que tiene debajo del ojo extrañamente se le hace conocido pero no es solo eso, es más, es algo que no sabe que es y eso maldita sea le aterra como jamás nada lo ha hecho, desvía de nueva cuenta la mirada y toma aire sin que él se de cuenta o quizas si es que se da cuenta pero no dice nada.

El cabello del hombre es castaño, tiene una piel de porcelana que la insita a que la toque, sin embargo, algo muy dentro de ella grita que ya la ha tocado pero no lo recuerda, no puede recordarlo y eso le jode, le jode demasiado porque se da cuenta de que su vida es un asco, una mierda para ser más exactos pero no es momento de divagar porque aún siente la mirada del hombre sobre su persona, siente la necesidad de llamar a la policía y decirles que en su departamento hay un hombre que ha dejado notas un tanto indecentes sobre su habitación.

No recuerda haberlo dejado entrar porque no recuerda nada, este la toma de la mano llamando su atención y le sonríe, provoca una sonrisa tímida en sus labios - H-Hola - lo saluda y siente como si lo hubiera saludado antes, como si sus labios supieran que siempre tiene que saludarlo, Keigo sonríe igualmente y ella se queda allí como idiota observandolo porque extrañamente esta bien, siente que esta bien, que no importa nada a su alrededor porque esta bien.

Por primera vez Sakuno siente que con la sola presencia de ese sujeto todo esta bien, no pasa nada, todo esta bien y con ese pensamiento tiene para poder vivir el día de hoy por lo menos.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**La historia sera corta, solo lo exacto para poder recordar a esa persona que vive en mi memoria. Es algo personal si les soy sincera, tiene la escencia de uno que otro recuerdo mío y algunas simplemente son situaciones que he inventado yo.**

**Espero les haya gustado y me acompañen en esta aventura de tres partes. **

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Parte Uno: Perdida

**N/a**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Uno: Perdida<br>**

Sakuno tiene un enorme libro de recortes, es más un albúm de fotografías y palabras pero a ella le gusta llamarlo libro de recortes, hay miles de fotografías de gente que no conece pero que sabe conocio antes del accidente que tuvo, hay fotos de mujeres, niños y hombres, se detiene en los importantes como los llama ella, porque esa gente es con la que esta día a día así que lo menos que necesita es que al equivocarse con algo le den esa mirada de pena porque ella odia esa mirada, la odia con cada fibra de su cuerpo si es sincera.

Mira las anotaciones diarias, no son muchas pero le molestan porque es como si estas le dijeran "eres un maldito muerto andante en este mundo", eso le irrita y demasiado si tiene que ser sincera, cierra los ojos por unos segundos mientras trata de mantener la calma porque el nerviosismo se esta apoderando de ella, no desea eso al menos no hoy, los nervios son porque tiene miedo, miedo de darse cuenta que esas fotos tienen razón y no quiere porque le duele, le duele demasiado, le duele tanto que se ahoga.

Mueve la cabeza en un gesto de negación, no puede desviarse de su tarea mañanera, suspira observando la foto que esta rodeada de rojo, es importante porque según las palabras debajo de la fotografía, es la persona que trabaja con ella en el bar donde es mesera y canta un poco junto con esta además de otra compañera pero no dice el nombre de la misma, quiza más adelante viene, la foto es de una chica que se ve que es alegre, divertida, más abajo dice que es gritona, ella odia a la gente así pero no entiende como es que es su amiga, bueno no piensa decir nada.

El nombre de esa chica es Akari, es un bonito nombre si lo piensa bien, trabaja también con ella en la fábrica de peluches, sonríe para dar media vuelta a la hoja, igualmente hay una foto de una chica rodeada de marcador rojo que complementa un círculo, bien según el libro de recortes es igualmente su compañera de trabajo, de la misma edad según los datos, toco el piano y la acompaña cuando canta, tiene 25 años, es mayor que ella, de hecho ambas son mayores que ella porque Sakuno tiene 22 años.

Suspira un poco para ver los datos de Akira, vive sola, para su sorpresa es novia del modelo Echizen Ryoma, no lo conoce o quiza si pero por el momento no lo sabe, según sus datos ella y el modelo llevan saliendo desde hace tres años pero no tienen una relación formal, bueno no es que le interese pero así lo estipulan sus datos, da la vuelta a la página, ahí esta Ryoma, es un joven hermoso al menos ella así lo definiría, es mayor que ella, un año mayor lo que quiere decir que es menor que su compañera, sin saberlo una sonrisa se instala en sus labios, no sabe el motivo pero sonríe.

Da la vuelta a la hoja y se encuentra con un hombre de cabello castaño, sus ojos son marrones y tiene un lunar debajo de uno de ellos, su piel es blanca casi como la porcelana, no tiene nada escrito, solo esta la foto ahí, es cuando se da cuenta de que el hombre tiene un cigarro entre las manos, la foto es un tanto rara porque este se encuentra medio encorvado sobre la pared, al parecer esta observando uno de sus zapatos y el cigarrillo reside en su mano derecha, piensa que al tomar esa foto él no se dio cuenta de ello, no sabe quien es pero escribe debajo _"Vecino fumando"._

* * *

><p>Se encuentra limpiando la barra del bar, hay pocos clientes bueno después de todo es media tarde y el bar siempre se llena durante la noche así que no hay problema en que lea el periódico con calma, tantea los lugares donde Akari guarda periódicos que le han impactado, ve el último y lo toma entre sus manos, al instante se queda perpleja, ¿qué demonios dice ese artículo?, esto no puede ser, es una broma de esos periodistas amarillistas de los que hay en el mundo pero es que también es imposible que alguien le haya tomado una foto junto alguien que ni siquiera conoce.<p>

- ¿Qué lees? - alza la vista observando a Akira que se encuentra inclinada sobre la barra para poder leer el titular de la noticia que Sakuno lee con calma - Mmmmm - su amiga se desliza con calma hasta su lado y comienza a limpiar la barra con calma - ¿Esto no es verdad o si? - pregunta con una ceja levantada, no puede ser real porque en primera no conoce al hombre que es vecino que fuma, en segunda porque en verdad que no lo recuerda y si hubiera sido importante lo recordaría o como mínimo lo anotaría pero no, no es así por lo que no debe ser real.

- ¿Por qué no lees el artículo? - pregunta su amiga Akira y asiente con la cabeza, no le hace mal así que se dispone a leer pero antes de ello algo llama su atención, ¿esa es su bufanda?, baja la vista hacía su cuello porque esta usando la bufanda que esta en la foto del periódico, es su bufanda porque es del mismo color y la que esta en la foto es ella junto a un hombre que es el vecino que fuma, suspira para leer el artículo pero entonces siente la mirada de alguien sobre ella por lo que alza la mirada pero no, no hay nadie que la mire, debe ser su imaginación.

Se dispone a leer _"El aclamado novelista Atobe Keigo ha sido liberado bajo fianza después de causar un total caos en el centro de la ciudad debido a que por una ventana ha lanzado miles de dólares como si de confeti se tratara, lo que provoco algunos accidentes de auto debido a que las personas que miraban caer el dinero corrieron tratando de obtenerlo, fue totalmente un atasco debido a que en un radio de dos kilómetros personas estacionaron sus autos para ir en busca del dinero que el escritor estaba tirando desde esa ventana junto a una señorita que al parecer es cercana al novelista debido a que a este no se lo conoce como una persona muy sociable".  
><em>

Deja a un lado el periódico mientras suspira, odia a los periodistas amarillistas - En definitiva esto es una broma de muy mal gusto pero no entiendo... ¿qué hago yo con ese hombre? - pregunta a su amiga que tan solo sonríe un poco mientras la mirada de esta se encuentra con unos ojos marrones que le sonríen, el hombre sentado en una mesa bebe un vaso de whisky, la sonrisa de él es de burla pero también de recuerdos, recuerdos que añora que regresen pero no lo haran jamás.

* * *

><p>Se conocen por primera vez cuando Sakuno regresa el bar, el día ha sido demasiado ajetreado en su trabajo, se siente demasiado cansada, espera el asensor con calma, lo único que quiere es llegar a casa y poder dormir un poco pero entonces se da cuenta de que no hay casa, claro que no hay casa, es un departamento, hace mucho que no tiene una casa, se obliga a mantener la calma antes de que un malestar se instale en su abdomen cada vez que piensa en una casa que no existe y que no sabe si un día existio.<p>

El asensor ha llegado, da un paso adelante sosteniendo su bolso con calma, antes de que se cierren las puertas por completo alguien las detiene, ella tan solo baja la mirada, no desea a nadie que la este mirando, escucho el sonido de las puertas cerrarse y camina un poco hacía atrás, odia que los hombres se fijen en su figura por lo que no desea que el desconocido que se ha subido junto con ella haga eso pero no, no es así, este tan solo esta apoyado en una de las paredes del asensor con los ojos levemente cerrados.

Sakuno lo mira un tanto intrigada y nota que usa un abrigo algo delgado para la temperatura de la noche, hace poco calor pero no demasiado para usar esa clase de abrigos y menos durante la noche, este abre los ojos y fija su mirada en ella quien reza porque no la haya atrapado mirandolo - Hace calor - comenta el hombre y ella no contesta, se niega a contestar porque no sabe que decir, quiza es que si sepa que decir pero no desea decirlo, no habla con nadie del edificio y piensa que el desconocido no es la excepción, al menos quiere creer eso.

Este la toma de la mano y se tensa, siente la necesidad de soltarse pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hace, se queda quieta ante el toque de la mano, efectivamente esta caliente, demasiado caliente tanto que a ella le preocupa, este suelta su mano y sonríe levemente - Si... hace calor - contesta como si nada, las puertas del elevador se abren, sale casi corriendo pero no lo hace, camina como normalmente lo haría, avanza con calma pero siente que alguien la sigue, ladea la cabeza y nota al castaño detrás de su persona.

Quiere salir corriendo pero no lo hace, algo le dice que no tiene porque tener miedo, se detiene en la puerta de su departamento y nota que el castaño pasa cerca de su espalda causando un estremecimiento en su persona, este se detiene en el departamento de al lado, no le da miedo pero si un poco de curiosidad si tiene que ser sincera, este se recarga en la puerta de la entrada al que supone es su departamento, entonces no puede evitar sentir nervios sin saber porque y eso la esta matando porque odia tener la sensación de estar más loca que ayer.

- ¿Nos conocemos de algo? - pregunta finalmente viendo directamente al que parece ser el vecino que fuma, este sonríe, su sonrisa de alguna manera demuestra burla pero hay algo más, algo que en verdad quiere identificar pero no puede hacerlo, al menos no por el momento - ¿Tú crees? - pregunta este observandola fijamente, se muerde ligeramente el labio, no, ella no lo conoce, quiza si pero no lo recuerda debido a la enfermedad que sufre, escucha una leve risa de parte del hombre quien tomo el picaporte de la entrada a su vivienda.

- Así que lo de la amnesia no iba de coña - comenta casi en un murmullo pero se escucha, Sakuno lo escucha a la perfección así que lo mira pero este ya no sonríe, no ya no lo hace, la mueca que se forma en sus labios es como de pena o algo similar - ¿Qué? - pregunta y su vecino suelta el picaporte de la puerta para quedar nuevamente recargado sobre esta - Interesante, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas haber hecho? - la pregunta en verdad que la toma por sorpresa, se muerde un poco el labio mientras baja la vista.

Se obliga a si misma a tratar de recordar que hizo ayer, no quiere no contestar esa pregunta, sin embargo, cuando alza la vista observa que su vecino no esta ya, suspira, quiza porque no ha tenido que contestar, si debe ser eso al menos eso quiere pensar.

* * *

><p>Se conocen de nuevo cuando Sakuno baja de prisa las escaleras, no se le ha hecho tarde para llegar a la fábrica de peluches donde trabaja pero no quiere llegar tarde, se ha dormido tarde leyendo algunas cosas que sabe que no recordara pero aún así se esfuerza por pensar que es como cualquier gente que vive a su alrededor, quiere pensar que es como esa actriz que quiere ser abogada y que ha dado un escándalo con ello, quiere pensar que es como el estudiante de universidad que vive en el departamento 24 pero no, no puede ser como ellos y ella lo sabe.<p>

Da media vuelta en las escaleras finales y observa al vecino fumando que sube de prisa, sus miradas no se cruzan pero si sus hombros, estos se rozan, a ella le provoca un leve cosquilleo en el vientre, este sigue con su camino pero ella se detiene en las escaleras o mejor dicho a mitad de las mismas, lo sigue con la vista y es cuando nota que su espalda parece de alguna manera anormal, como si esta no pudiera soportar su peso, pero quiza es solo su imaginación, su vista baja a sus pies, estos también dan la misma sensación.

Sakuno sonríe, de una manera retorcida le gusta que el desconocido sufra, no sabe pero le gusta esa sensación de sentirse por fin igual a alguien porque su vecino también sufre a su manera, es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que todos sufren, no hay ninguna persona que no lo haga y eso de alguna manera lo acaba de entender por fin, da media vuelta para continuar con su camino, lo menos que necesita es que su día empiece mal, mentalmente le agradace a su vecino, ha entendido que es una persona normal.

* * *

><p>Se encuentra haciendo sus deberes de limpieza, es su día de descanso, al menos en la fábrica, lo único que desea es dormir porque el día de ayer en el bar ha sido pesado debido a que algunos clientes estaban algo pasados de copa y pedían canciones, una tras otra, no se queja después de todo le gusta cantar, quiza es que su voz no sea hermosa pero a las personas eso no les parece, esta bien al menos así lo califica Akira, suelta un suspiro de nueva cuenta mientras se esfuerza por colocar el bote de azúcar en el último lado de la alacena.<p>

Su puerta suena y la desconcentra de la tarea del día, suspira de nueva cuenta para bajarse de la silla y colocarse unas pantuflas, no quiere estar descalza porque no necesita enfermarse, abre la puerta y se queda de piedra, frente a ella esta su vecino, el tipo que fuma quien no le sonríe, se ve serio, quiza más de lo normal, le da miedo incluso la manera en que la ve, tiene un cigarro entre los dedos de la mano izquierda, se muerde ligeramente el labio, es una costumbre que ha adoptado siempre que este se cruza en su camino.

- Soy tu vecino de al lado, soy escritor o novelista como prefieras llamarlo, me mude a este edificio en nombre de la inspiración, porque me canse de la riqueza en la que vivía o quiza porque estaba harto de los periodistas que se colaban en mi casa, me llamo Atobe Keigo, un gusto - este le extiende la mano y ella tan solo esta procesando lo que acaba de decirle, su presentación esta cargada de sinceridad pero no de la buena como ella lo definiría, sino que esta tiene un toque de cansancio, como si lo hubiera explicado cientos de veces con otras personas.

- Hemos hablado dos veces - comenta este después de unos segundos y ella reza porque ese tema no salga a colación pero es inevitable porque al decir eso de dos veces es claro que tiene que decir lo que no quiere decir - Oh, lo siento, tengo amnesia anterógrada así que... - no quiere terminar la frase, casi le ruega con la mirada que no la obligue a que termine de decirlo y el novelista sonríe más o menos captando su mensaje - Se te olvida todo al final del día por lo que no me recuerdas - completa en su lugar y suelta el aire que tenía retenido debido al miedo.

- Bueno al punto, estoy escribiendo un libro, mi editor me esta presionando desde hace unos días, hablando de él no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de partirle la cara a Oshitari pero ese no es el punto, como te he dicho quiero escribir un libro y eso implica... - su vecino no termina, bueno es mejor dejar de llamarlo vecino porque ahora sabe su nombre, se llama Keigo y es mejor empezar a llamarlo así, quiere decir su nombre en voz alta porque desea sentirlo deslizarse por su lengua pero no puede nombrarlo sin ninguna necesidad.

- ¿Implica? - lo anima a seguir, no desea que se quede solo a la mitad de la historia o de alguna petición, quiere que su rutina cambie un poco aunque sea, eso es lo único que desea, este baja un poco la vista, como tratando de encontrar las palabras que quiere decir pero las encuentra o ya las ha encontrado pero no puede decirlas - Te implica a ti - contesta viendola fijamente mientras sonríe, pero su sonrisa no trasmite nada, solo dolor es lo único que Sakuno puede identificar en esa sonrisa.

A su mente vienen miles de imágenes donde hay fiestas de lujo, ropa cara y miles de cosas de gente adinerada, no dicen nada más, solo se queda con la sonrisa en los labios de Keigo, una sonrisa que no transmite nada, más tarde cuando Keigo se ha marchado toma entre sus manos el libro de recortes que posee: _Este es Atobe Keigo, mi vecino de al lado, de sonrisa triste, quiere escribir un libro sobre mí, tendremos citas diarias a partir de mañana._

* * *

><p>Es miércoles, Sakuno no sabe como es que ha terminado al lado de Keigo en su departamento cenando, no le da miedo pero se siente un tanto incomoda porque este tan solo se dedica a cenar, al terminar de cenar ella se levanta con calma, tiene que lavar los pocos trastes que ha usado pero antes de que lo haga una mano se cierne sobre su muñeca causando un leve estremecimiento en su cuerpo, se siente nerviosa pero no sabe porque - Quiero empezar con el libro, si gustas después te ayudo - señalo los trastes y ella asintió.<p>

Ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa pero antes de ello la cobriza coloco una taza de café en frente de este mientras ella tomaba un poco de leche, mañana tenía que llegar un poco más temprano a la fábrica y quería descansar cuanto antes, noto que este tomaba una pluma que pasaba por sus dedos con algo de maestría, considerando que era escritor seguro que era fácil hacer un truco como ese, al menos eso penso ella, después de unos minutos Sakuno lo miro y este la miro, ella desvío su mirada de inmediato.

- Bien, ¿a qué te dedicas? - pregunto con calma mientras colocaba su libreta sobre la mesa esperando a que ella hablara, Sakuno suspiro y tomo aire, le dijo que tenía en realidad dos trabajos, el primero era en una fábrica de peluches, su tarea en esta era colocar los ojos de los mismos, a principios podía ser aburrido pero le gustaba, quiza es que ya se hubiera acostumbrado a sentir el tacto del algodón sobre sus dedos o quiza es que se hubiera encariñado con esos muñecos que siempre iban a sonreir.

No quiza no era eso, quiza era que era su rutina y la verdad no deseaba para nada alejarse de la misma por miedo, el horario en la fábrica era de ocho de la mañana a seis de la tarde, su segundo trabajo era en el bar, ahía ella se olvidaba de todo, puede que para las personas normales el humo a tabaco y el olor del alcohol fuera terrible pero ella estaba acostumbrada, era como una parte de su vida, era una parte de su vida que jamás desaparecía porque siempre aunque los doctores dijeran lo contrario, ella siempre identificaba ese olor.

Ahí podía ser ella misma, solo ella, una persona más mezclada con más personas que iban al bar para tratar de hacer menos sus penas, cantaba porque le gustaba, cantaba porque lo necesitaba, el sueldo en la fábrica era bueno por lo que podía pagar la renta del departamento, pero el trabajo en el bar no solo era por el dinero era porque podía cantar, sus amigas siempre estaban con ella cuando cantaba, ella no estaba muy convecida de que su voz era hermosa pero las propinas lo demostraban y estaba orgullosa de eso aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

- ¿Eres como un muerto viviente? - pregunta después de alzar la vista, ella supone que ha escrito más o menos lo que le ha comentado, quiere creerlo de alguna manera puesto que no sabe si siquiera le ha prestado atención a pesar de que sabe que el libro que escribira va a ser sobre ella - Más bien como un fósil viviente - contesta como si nada, es la crueldad de la realidad y ella la verdad es que no piensa luchar contra eso, observa que este toma el refresco que ignora de donde ha sacado para beber no sin antes hechar un poco de nicotina sobre esta, ignora a que sabe y desvía un poco la mitad, no quiere ver esa desagradable vista.

Después de unos minutos este sonrió ladinamente - Interesante, de verdad que es interesante - concluyo mientras tomaba algunas notas más, ella se inclino un poco tratando de ver que escribía pero desistio de la idea después de que este alejara un poco el cuaderno, tan solo se dedico a escuchar el sonido de la pluma estrellandose contra el cuaderno donde el novelista escribía bastante concentrado si era sincera - ¿Puedo saber qué escribes? - pregunto en un tono pausado llamando la atención del castaño que alzo su vista para verla ligeramente nerviosa.

- Ecribo sobre algo romántico, una mujer a la cual se le olvida todo al día siguiente, eso incluye a la persona que ama que se siente como una auténtica mierda porque cada puto día tiene que presentarse ante ella quien le dice que no lo conoce - contesta como si nada y Sakuno ladea un poco la cabeza, eso no es nada romántico - No es romántico - concluye sin temor a que este le diga unas cuantas verdades porque ella sabe que tiene razón, sin embargo, no espera a que este sonría como si nada.

- Entonces voy a matar a un personaje, eso siempre es romántico además los escritores somos fanfarrones - señala como si nada mientras da vuelta a la página, ella odia que se exprese de esa manera sobre todo porque es a lo que este se dedica y no entiende porque habla así de ser novelista pero prefiere quedarse callada y no deicr algo más, lo menos que le apetece en este momento es tener una pelea.

* * *

><p>Se habían conocido por segunda vez el sábado, ella no tenía trabajo en la fábrica pero aún así se había levantado temprano para pasar a la tienda, quería comprar algo para preparar el desayuno, camino a la puerta pero antes escucho que tocaban, mire el reloj en una de las paredes, nadie debía de estar despierto a esta hora, abrio la puerta y se quedo de piedra, frente a ella estaba Atobe Keigo con un paquete de cervezas en la mano y en la otra un cigarrillo, este la miraba intensamente por lo que desvío la mirada de inmediato.<p>

No sabe como ha pasado pero ahí se encuentran, ambos estan sentados en las escaleras cerca de sus departamentos, es un espacio reducido al menos eso piensa porque sus hombros se rozan y de alguna manera sus manos se tocan lo que en verdad la coloca demasiado nerviosa - A-Ayer comentaste que era interesante lo que te conte, ¿porqué es interesante? - pregunta con la mirada fija en algun punto de la pared de frente que tiene, no necesita sentirse más nerviosa de lo que ya esta pero el que este este como si nada en verdad que provoca que sus nervios aumenten.

- Es tan triste que es divertido - contesta como si nada pero ella no quiere escuchar una respuesta como aquella además sin saber muy bien porque se encuentra molesta, le molesta lo que ha dicho porque no sabe nada de su vida, no sabe nada sobre ella - ¿Divertido? Se siente como si no lo fuera, es deprimente mejor dicho - arremete apretando un poco los ojos, este suelta una pequeña risa que le molesta, le molesta demasiado y siente la necesidad de golpearlo en la cara pero se contiene porque nunca ha peleado con un hombre o quiza si pero nuevamente no lo recuerda.

- ¿Cómo se siente tener veintidos años una y otra vez? - pregunta llamando su atención, suelta un suspiro de frustración, es más que obvio que no piensa contestar sus preguntas - Se siente normal - contesta como si nada y él alza una ceja no entendiendo que quiere decir pero solo escribe un poco atareado lo que ella ha dicho al menos eso piensa Sakuno - ¿Normal? No te da miedo, es decir, porque después de todo el tiempo es como si se detuviera, la gente esta allí pero no esta al mismo tiempo porque no recuerdas conocerlos, no sabes nada y el que un libro te lo diga es mucho más que deprimente - comenta este y ella tan solo suspira, ¿es deprimente?, quiza si, quiza no, eso no le importa ahora.

- Pareces deprimido - le dice ella de pronto llamando la atención del novelista que posa por completo su mirada sobre su persona, ella se siente incomoda pero trata de no demostrarlo mientras trata de sostenerle la mirada aunque por dentro en verdad lo único que desea es salir corriendo a su departamento, cerrar la puerta y meterse bajo las sábanas pero esta bien porque sabe de alguna manera que el novelista le seguira la corriente y eso es bueno porque desea descubrir algo, no sabe que es pero quiere descubrir algo sobre él a la de ya es por eso que le sostiene firmemente la mirada.

- Todos los novelistas lo estamos - contesta como si nada mientras traza algunas líenas en el cuaderno, ella alza una ceja como no procesando lo que acaba de decir porque en primera ha aceptado que esta deprimido y en segunda le parece demasiado raro que siempre diga la verdad o al menos a ella le da esa impresión - ¿Por eso fumas todo el tiempo? - se atreve a preguntar, sabe que no ha sido ni siquiera un poco cortés pero ya ha formulado la pregunta, este la mira de nuevo y ella se sorprende porque su mirada ha cambiado, su mirada no esta triste sino que demuestra furia contenida, lo nota al instante.

Sakuno se arrepiente de haber preguntado eso y se quiere golpear con algo la cabeza para dejar de ser cotilla pero no, no puede hacerlo porque ya lo ha preguntado y no puede con ello, al menos no ahora, este baja de nueva cuenta la mirada al cuaderno y empieza a escribir algo en los rasgos personales, lo sabe porque se ha estirado lo suficiente como para poder notarlo _"se las gasta de buena samaritana por lo que en consecuencia es cotilla" _quiere decirles unas cuantas verdades pero tan solo le golpea el hombro para que le conteste a la de ya.

Keigo posa su mirada y suspira, es obvio que ella quiere que le conteste pero ¿por qué hacerlo?, es decir, no son nada, siente una punzada al pensar en eso y sonríe tristemente, son más que nada pero él quiere engañarse, quiere engañarse todo el tiempo para no sentir el dolor, sin embargo, la mira fijamente y decide contestar su pregunta pero duda, duda como siempre lo ha hecho cuando se trata de la chica frente a su persona - No estamos hablando de mi, ¿qué se siente... - no termina de formular la pregunta cuando ella lo mira con determinación, sabe que no va a ceder, así que tiene que contestar quiera o no y ambos lo saben.

- Quiero saberlo - le contesta ella algo molesta por sus evasivas, le molesta que actue así, le irrita demasiado y ni siquiera sabe porque - El libro es sobre ti - señala como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo pero ella lo sigue mirando con esa mirada que le molesta demasiado - No, esta conversación es sobre nosotros - remarca la última palabra para que él deje de hacerse el tonto y le conteste a la de ya, eso lo único que quiere sabe de él o quiza no pero por el momento se enfoca en solo esa pregunta, ya después puede preocuparse de las demás cosas que quiera saber.

- De acuerdo, la conversación es de nosotros - él le sonríe neutramente y eso le hiela la piel a ella pero se obliga a no pensar en esa sensación para mirarlo como hace unos instantes, sin embargo, algo en la mirada del novelista cambia, no es de tristeza o furia, es de vacío, un vacío enorme por lo que puede ver - De todas mañana se me va a olvidar - murmura ella pensando en que sera así y de alguna manera sintiendo un poco de alivio pero este se aleja de inmediato cuando el novelista ríe ante su comentario porque lo ha escuchado.

- Te diré lo que me hace estar deprimido - hace una breve pausa para desviar la mirada hacía el frente y eso maldita sea que la esta destrozando sin darse cuenta - Tengo fibrosis pulmonar idiopática, me estoy muriendo, mis pulmones se estan llenando de mocos, en tres años tal vez menos estare muerto, ¿me entiendes?, eso es lo que me hace estar jodidamente deprimido - termina con la vista sobre su persona y ella se muerde ligeramente el labio, no había esperado que este de verdad le hablara con la verdad, en ese momento lo único que Sakuno quiere hacer es desaparecer de ese lugar donde se encuentran.

- Y-Yo no sabía, l-lo siento - se disculpa casi en un murmullo pero él no parece haberla escuchado porque comienza a reir y esa risa le hiela de nueva cuenta los huesos a la cobriza que solo quiere irse de allí - Me preguntas que si el estar deprimido era porque fumaba tanto, no o quiza si, fumo porque quiero morir antes, fumo porque Dios me ha abandonado, en menos de tres años mi corazón se va a detener por el esfuerzo de bombear sangre para todo mi cuerpo, fumo porque quiero morir e irme de este podrido mundo cuanto antes - señala este con la clara intención de levantarse y marcharse.

La mano de Sakuno se cierne sobre la muñeca de su vecino - N-No creo que el mundo este podrido - comenta tratando de evitar a toda costa su mirada porque si lo mira de verdad siente que saldra huyendo como cuando tenía cinco años y algo la asustaba pero no es momento de salir corriendo ahora - ¿Lo dices tú? La gente lo único que tiene hacía ti es lástima, demasiada lástima porque eres una persona que esta jodidamente sola y eso le aterra aunque no lo digas, estas mal y ni siquiera lo sabes, te has dado cuenta pero aquí sigues como si las miradas de látima que te mandan no te lastimaran, no sabes nada de mi, Dios hace mucho que me abandono, fumo porque quiero morirme cuanto antes y tener que ponerle un alto a mi puta vida - se suelta fuertemente del agarre de su mano y baja de prisa las escaleras.

Sakuno se muerde un poco el labio para no llorar pero es inevitable, se levanta de prisa de las escaleras pero antes una mano se cierne sobre su muñeca, voltea la cara y Keigo la mira aún furioso, ¿es qué no ha dicho todo?, lo único que quiere es salir corriendo pero este no tiene la intención de dejarla salir corriendo al menos eso le dice la mirada que le manda, la cobriza quiere huir de su mirada pero este la toma del mentón con calma para mirarla fijamente, su mirada sigue igual de vacía y eso le da miedo, demasiado si es sincera.

- No, no es divertido pero si es deprimente ¿no?, soy la persona más triste del puto planeta. Deprimido ¿no es así como me llamaste?. Nah, te estoy tomando el pelo. _Es_ divertido. Es divertido porque mi vida está llena de esto: crees que estás escapando, y de repente te chocas contigo mismo. Y veincuatro años después me doy cuenta de que el camino más largo es el camino más corto a casa, y de que he estado corriendo en círculos desde la salida. ¿Sigue siendo divertido? - pregunta falsamente y la suelta, después de esto da media vuelta bajando de prisa las escaleras.

Ella tan solo da media vuelta y corre a su departamento, quiere olvidar lo que ha sucedido y por primera vez le gusta su enfermedad porque lo olvidara sin necesidad de beber alcohol, por primera vez en verdad quiere olvidar algo y no tratar de recordarlo como siempre lo hace, quiere olvidar la mirada vacía de su vecino, quiere olvidar que esta muriendo y por sobre todas las putas cosas quiere olvidar que siente que lo conoce y que debe estar con él, eso en verdad es lo que quiere olvidar como sea.

Se detiene donde apunta unas cosas y toma una pluma, quiere darle un regalo a Keigo, ¿porqué?, ni ella misma lo sabe pero quiere darle algo, pensaba que quiza lo mejor era olvidar y lo hara pero antes de que se le olvide quiere hacer algo por su vecino, solo algo aunque sea un detalle pequeño así que con miles de dudas en su cabeza escribe por fin _"Coger un peluche del trabajo y dejarlo en la puerta de al lado"._

* * *

><p>Dos días después Sakuno vuelve a casa del bar para encontrarse un Pororo de peluche en su puerta, son los peluches que fábrican en su trabajo, es el mismo peluche que ella cose en el trabajo, y si lo mira muy fijamente está casi segura de que fue ella mismo quien pegó esos ojos porque es la única que maneja el superglue con tanta maestría. Hay una tarjeta de agradecimiento debajo de Pororo que dice, con una rabiosa tinta negra: "<em>La compasión es un regalo jodidamente caro cuando viene de alguien a quien no le puede importar nada."<em>

No tiene ni idea de lo que significan esas palabras, pero el pinchazo que siente en el corazón es demasiado fuerte como para pasarlo por alto. De repente todas las melodías y los ritmos se desvanecen en un silencio sobrecogedor. Camina con paso seguro a su habitación pero no quiere dormir, no quiere dormir y la verdad es que ni siquiera sabe porque, al menos así lo piensa en ese instante, le da miedo dormir o al menos cerrar los ojos pero se obliga a pensar que todo esta bien, al menos quiere creer eso.

No puede dejar de pensar en la tarjeta de agradecimiento del peluche que le dio a su vecino porque es el mismo aunque intente creer que no lo es, se deja caer en la cama y trata de dormir, le duele la espalda porque se ha caído mientras colocaba el foco del sanitario de hombres, no le importo en su momento porque no sintio dolor alguno pero ahora si, y de alguna retorcida manera sabe que no es solo el dolor de su espalda sino el dolor del maldito peluche que esta a su lado y que parece mirarla con lástima y ella esta odiando la lástima desde esa ocasión en las escaleras o mejor dicho desde esa conversación con el novelista.

Ha estado dando vueltas en la cama porque no puede dormir, el ruido del departamento de al lado no la deja dormir, odia los gritos y las risas estruendosas que provienen del mismo, siente la necesidad de levantarse e ir a ese lugar y decirle tres verdades a su vecino pero desiste de la idea cuando nuevamente el dolor de la espalda la aqueja, gime en boz baja y es cuando se sorprende de que su gemido es fuerte pero no, no es suyo, trata de no hacer ruido y es cuando se da cuenta de que si son gemidos que provienen del departamento de al lado.

Son gemidos y algunos gritos, sin saber porque cierra los ojos y se aferra a los edredones de su cama porque no quiere para nada escuchar esas cosas del otro lado, trata de calmarse aunque sabe que no va a poder ser porque quiza ha escuchado más de lo que debería o quiza no, de pronto se escuchan algunos nombres en forma de gritos, unos son Alexa y Hannah, no sabe quienes son pero parece que son pronunciados con una voz cargada de miedo, cierra los ojos de nuevo para tratar de dormir un poco.

No ha logrado dormir nada de nada pero no puede quejarse mientras lleva la basura, es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que la puerta del departamento esta medio abierta, siente curiosidad de ir pero desiste de la idea, sin embargo, si que escucha el nombre de Keigo en los labios de una mujer y es demasiado conciente de la respuesta de este, siente algo parecido al dolor pero trata de que no le importe por lo que tan solo continua con su camino, es lo único que le importa ahora, al menos quiere creer eso.

* * *

><p>No tiene ni idea de como es que estan en esa cafetería pero allí se encuentran, los dos como si nada aunque hayan pasado miles de cosas ese día pero ambos deciden hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y ella no puede quejarse porque aun le duele la espalda y no le apetece tener una pelea o algo similar de nueva cuenta, el novelista frente a ella fuma un cigarrillo detrás de otro, es como un vicio, al menos da esa impresión, se queda completamente quieta en su asiento mientras este escribe de prisa las cosas en su libreta.<p>

No siente curiosidad y es demasiado extraño pero no dice nada, al menos no por el momento, mira la taza de café frente a ella, bien podría tomar un poco pero como el humo del cigarro le da de lleno prefiere desistir de la idea aunque en verdad que el café se ve apetecible, mira de nueva cuenta al novelista y es cuando se detiene en sus rasgos, esta demasiado pálido para su propio bien, ignora porque esta así aunque quiza es a causa del libro ese que esta escribiendo del cual no sabe nada de nada pero no quiere preguntar.

Sus ojos se ven cansados, él es jóven pero tiene el aspecto de un viejo, sonríe ante ese pensamiento, escribe de prisa lo cual la sorprende demasiado, no es solo eso porque en verdad parece concentrado en lo que hace, ella tiene miles de dudas en la cabeza a causa de su vida pero no quiere arriesgarse a preguntar de nuevo porque ha aprendido la lección, de la peor manera pero la ha aprendido quiera o no, el novelista sigue en su trabajo y ella mira por la ventana, es casi de noche pero no se queja, su trabajo empieza más tarde.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunta este llamando su atención y ella asiente con la cabeza - Si, estoy bien - contesta como si nada mientras este apaga el cigarrillo y coloca toda su atención sobre su persona lo que le da un poco de miedo - Hablame sobre el accidente de cuatro años o de ayer como lo recuerdas tú - comenta y ella asiente de nueva cuenta, no quiere hablar pero debe porque después de todo debe de seguir con su vida, no es como si le tuviera miedo a los recuerdos pero son demasiado tristes y ella odia las cosas en verdad tristes.

- Iba saliendo del trabajo de la fábrica donde aun trabajo, cruce la calle y un camión de frutas me atropello, era un camión de manzanas, de manzanas rojas - contesta como si nada mientras este nuevamente escribe en su cuaderno, escribe demasiado rápido - ¿Siempre has trabajado allí? - pregunta llamando de nueva cuenta su atención - Si, desde que sali del colegio empece a trabajar, mi madre murio y mi padre estaba enfermo así que... - el novelista no la deja terminar al comenzar a escribir de nueva cuenta no sin detenerla con la mano.

Ella se da cuenta de inmediato que sus manos estan llenas de banditas, como si se hubiera hecho daño, es obvio que se lo ha hecho pero al menos trata de no hacerlo notar aunque se nota más de la cuenta, trata de desviar la mirada porque no le gusta ver a la gente herida pero no lo hace, debe dejar de tener miedo de todo y lo sabe, pero se da cuenta que no la ha detenido porque no quiere traerle viejos recuerdos sino porque no quiere escuchar una historia al parecer donde el protagonista se hace el héroe y eso le molesta por lo que trata de decirle que no es así su historia pero este por la mirada que le manda no esta de humor para escuchar sus réplicas y eso la saca demasiado de quicio.

- Así que, si no fueras un ser humano tan responsable, ¿habrías sido cantante? - pregunta porque al parecer sabe que canta en el bar, ella procesa la pregunta, siempre había sido su sueño pero siempre había parecido lejano y más cuando tuvo que comenzar a trabajar - Supongo - contesta simplemente porque no solo cantar le llamaba la atención, habían miles de cosas pero al final ninguna de ellas se hizo realidad - Y entonces te atropellan, en verdad que eres una persona con suerte - comenta este como si nada mientras toma la pluma.

Ella lo mira con cuidado y es cuando nota la presión de la pluma, es demasiada, por lo que define que esta enfadado - ¿E-Estás... enfadado? - pregunta con cautela aunque sabe que al preguntar la cautela se fue al carajo, no quiere otro ataque de rabia de su parte pero ella odia ver a la gente así y lo esta viendo a él - No - contesta como si nada mientras le enseña la otra pregunta que debe responder, ella la lee varias veces pero no la capta del todo, no puede porque ahora su mente esta ocupada con el enojo del novelista porque esta enojado y ambos lo saben.

- ¿Cómo sigues el ritmo de tu vida? Con todos los detalles - pregunta después de unos minutos, ella entiende la pregunta al instante debido a que sus labios la han pronunciado - Normalmente es fácil porque le hago fotos a las personas que conozco de manera que pueda recordarlas al día siguiente, no es demasiado difícil, llego a casa y las pego en mi libro de recortes, coloco algunos datos que veo al instante, otros días si tengo suerte conozco más de ellos y escribo, las cosas importantes las anoto en algunas agendas, lo que no tiene tanta importancia lo escribo en post-its los cuales pego en las paredes por lo general - termina de relatar notando la expresión en el rostro del novelista que claramente dice que eso no tiene ningun sentido y quiza tiene razón por primera vez lo piensa.

- ¿Consideras que tienes que aprender las cosas varias veces? Por ejemplo, si hoy aprendes cómo llegar a esta cafetería, ¿mañana habrías olvidado cómo volver? - pregunta mientras bebe un poco de café, a ella le molestaría hacerlo teniendo en consideración que hace poco estaba fumando y la verdad la simple idea le resulta en verdad repugnante - No es necesario que recuerde haber estado precisamente contigo en la cafetería pero si recordaría como llegar a este lugar - contesta mientras nota que su taza de café esta completamente helada.

- Demasiado conveniente - dice después de unos segundos, ella lo mira, la expresión es de irritación, le molesta que no le habla con la verdad - ¿De verdad qué nada te molesta? - pregunta nuevamente y este alza su mirada para verle la cara, de nueva cuenta se siente incomoda - Estamos hablando de ti no de mi, ¿de acuerdo? - arremete este mientras toma de nueva cuenta la pluma para escribir otra vez pero desiste de la idea cuando ella lo sigue mirando igual que hace unos instantes - ¿En serio nada te molesta? - al parecer ella no se dara por vencida.

Finalmente Keigo azota el cuaderno junto con la pluma para verla fijamente, quiza nota en su mirada un poco de culpa pero eso solo un destello - Problemas, las personas con una vida tenemos problemas ¿de acuerdo? - pregunta mientras mira su taza, al parecer no hay contenido por lo que la aleja de inmediato, Sakuno se muerde un poco el labio mientras el castaño mueve los dedos sobre la mesa, toma aire y es a penas conciente de lo que va a decir - Si necesitas ayuda o alguien con quien hablar, sabes que yo... - no termina la frase cuando nota que este se inclina hacía delante con la mirada de una furia verdadera.

- Eres la persona perfecta porque ya nada te supone una puta carga, nunca podrías recordarlo, ¿verdad? - pregunta sin ningun temblor en su voz y ella tiene miedo, no sabe de donde ni como pero el sentimiento esta allí, miles de preguntas la asaltan de inmediato, miles de preguntas que necesita que alguien le responda pero Keigo no sería la persona perfecta para ello y lo sabe - Me disculpo - le tiembla la voz y quiere decir algo más pero es que su cuerpo no sabe como funcionan sus sentidos pero se obliga a darse prisa en lo que quiere decir.

- Quiza tienes razón y no se nada, lo siente, si te he preguntado y si te estoy recordando algo desagradable, no es mi intención, de verdad que lo si... - no termina de hablar cuando el cuaderno es azotado de nueva cuenta y ve la cara de frustración del novelista - Son manos, mi vida va de manos, tienes idea de lo que eso significa, por tu expresión tomare eso como un no, mi vida va de manos porque meto mis dedos en mi garganta tratando de matarme lo antes posible, golpeo las paredes con ellas porque quiero morir desangrando aunque eso no suene cuerdo pero igual golpeo las paredes porque quiero sentir algo que no sea ese dolor de estar siendo ahogado por cosas que no existen, todo va de manos, de uñas que dibujan lunas en mi piel con mi propia sangre, manos, manos, manos, mi vida va de manos - concluye mientras jadea un poco debido al aire que ha necesitado para lo que ha dicho.

- De verdad que lo sien... - nuevamente no termina cuando este le arrebata la taza de café de sus manos y bebe su contenido demasiado rápido - Me estoy muriendo ¿de acuerdo? - pregunta fijamente y ella siente que algo en su pecho duele, duele demasiado, es que no puede creer la insensibilidad con la que ha pronunciado algo como eso y es cuando piensa que ya lo ha dicho miles de veces por eso se siente culpable en ese momento - En tres años, tal vez menos estaré muerto, ¿sabes?, la gente no me amará cuando este muerto, eso es más que un hecho, tal vez me tengan compasión, me admiren pero eso no me interesa porque ellas creeran que fui un genio, se van a deleitar con cada una de mis obras pero... ¿qué hago con eso?, ¿qué putas hago con su jodida compasión?, ¿puedo comprar un futuro con su jodida compasión? - Sakuno se muerde el labio tratando de sentir otro tipo de dolor pero no puede y eso le jode justo ahora.

- ¿Sabes qué pienso? Creo que tienes miedo - comenta como si nada aunque por dentro se siente una basura, Keigo se queda en silencio por unos instantes, intenta tomar el cuaderno pero no lo hace, tan solo clava su mirada en este - Así que si puedes retener recuerdos de cómo hacer algo, ¿puedes retener también sentimientos? Si te enamoraras de un hombre hoy, ¿seguirías amándolo mañana? - pregunta tratando de desviar el tema y ella con un suspiro le cede el derecho de cambiar de tema, aunque sea solo por hoy.

- No lo sé... pero supongo que si no puedo recordar haber hecho nada con él, realmente no podría... - no termina de hablar porque no sabe como expresarse pero como el novelista no dice nada ella decide continuar - No puedes amar a una persona de la que no tienes recuerdos, ¿no?, ¿acaso el amor no se basa en recuerdos y acciones? - pregunta con un poco de miedo y este sonríe ladinamente mientras toma su cuaderno y escribe algunas cosas que ella no entiende porque su letra es demasiado rara a sus ojos.

- ¿Es así? - pregunta después de unos segundos y ella baja la mirada huyendo de sus ojos que parecen escrutarla por completo, finalmente decide jugar con el cinturón de su pantalón de mezclilla - Sigues molesto - no es una pregunta sino una maldita afirmación y ambos lo saben - No - contesta como si nada mientras juega un poco con la pluma - Y-Yo no soy tu amiga, ni tu médico... ni nada, s-supongo que ni siquiera soy una conocida pero bueno... K-Keigo, si algun día necesitas algo puedes hablar conmigo, no pienso juzgarte, no puedo prometer que lo vaya a entender pero yo... ¿no te sentirías mejor si... - no termina cuando este se ha levantado de la silla y ha estrellado sus manos en la mesa.

Al parecer no le importa que algunas miradas se posen sobre ambos e inexplicablemente a ella tampoco, es más le tiene sin cuidado - Cállate, no me des lecciones, cá-lla-te - le advierte mientras la señala con el dedo, ella siente pánico pero trata de no demostrarlo al menos por el momento - N-No... yo solo... - no vuelve a terminar cuando este estrella su puño en la mesa causando que de un salto en su asiento y que las personas no aparten su mirada - No tienes ningún derecho a asumir lo que me hace sentir mejor porque tú no entiendes el dolor, ¿o no?. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes juzgarme? Ni siquiera puedes amar. Tú misma lo dijiste. No puedes amar así que no pueden herirte, ¿verdad?. Mañana te despertarás y todo estará jodidamente bien. Todo será maravilloso como siempre ha sido y eh, ¿te has planteado que siempre eres así de feliz, cada día, porque has olvidado todas las veces que les has hecho daño a los demás? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso? ¿Y si le hiciste daño a alguien ayer? No puedes sentir nada, no puedes entender una mierda, Riuzaky Sakuno, porque… no, eres, más, que, un, cadáver, que, anda.

Cuando Sakuno nota que las lágrimas estan saliendo de sus ojos se da cuenta de que Keigo ha salido de la cafetería dando un golpe en la puerta además de que nota que esta hecho una furia, no esta el cuaderno ni nada, por primera vez desea que alguien la abrace un poco pero eso no va a suceder, no quiere levantarse pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo... solo necesita un poco de fuerza.

* * *

><p>- Pareces deprimida - comenta Akira llamando su atención mientras limpia una de las mesas, es hora de cerrar y ha estado demasiado entretenida con esa mesa desde hace media hora pero nadie había hablado hasta que su compañera se ha decidido a romper el silencio que reinaba el lugar - No, no lo estoy, no tengo porque - asegura como si nada mientras alza la silla, es una forma de tratar de convencerse a si misma pero en estos momentos no es nada fácil y eso la saca de quicio en todos los sentidos.<p>

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunta Akari y ella desvía la mirada tratando de que no se note el miedo y el dolor en sus ojos - Nada - asegura como si nada escuchando los suspiros de sus amigas, sabe que no van a insistir - Pareces solemne, es todo - asegura Akira como si nada mientras se dedican a terminar cuando antes el trabajo y Sakuno les agradece mentalmente por no seguir con el tema, ahora debe darse prisa porque quiere llegar a su departamento y descansar aunque sea un poco, solo un poco.

* * *

><p>Se encuentra en su balcón, son casi las dos de la madrugada pero no le importa, no puede dormir y no se va a obligar a intentarlo, no sabe como pero entre sus manos se encuentra el libro de recortes que posee, comienza a hojearlo sin darse cuenta, lee algunas cosas debajo de las fotografías, hay datos de personas que algún día conocio pero no dice nada de que hubieran mantenido contacto, ni siquiera de su mejor amiga Tomoka, hace un poco de frío y lo nota cuando siente que este recorre su espina dorsal.<p>

Suspira un poco mientras se abraza a sus pies sin quitar el libro de recortes de su regazo - Hey - da un salto y voltea hacía su izquierda notando a su vecino recargado en el balcón fumando un cigarrillo, ya no le sorprende en lo absoluto, este la mira fijamente, ella se da cuenta de que usa un abrigo por lo que piensa que hace no mucho que esta en su departamento porque ella usa una pijama algo infantil pero eso su favorita - Estaba contando el número de personas con las que tenía contacto, son muchas pero me he dado cuenta de que ahora no se absolutamente nada de ellas, los datos son de hace cinco o seis años, no hay más, lo que me hace pensar que estoy sola y... me aterra - murmura no sabiendo si él la escucha pero quería decirlo.

- ¿De verdad estoy sola? - pregunta después de unos minutos porque quiza es que él no piensa contestarle, se aferra un poco más a sus rodillas y decide irse, él no va a contestar y lo tiene muy en claro - Si, estas sola, todos estamos jodidamente solos... solo que no vivimos lo suficiente como para notarlo - comenta su vecino mientras se lleva el cigarrillo a la boca.

* * *

><p>- No soy un ser humano demasiado bueno, nunca lo he sido - Sakuno se sorprende cuando un desconocido empieza a hablarle en el ascensor, casi se estremece, pero de alguna manera no se siente sorprendida de escuchar esa voz, es como si ya la hubiera escuchado en alguna parte pero no la identifica y duda que pueda hacerlo en este momento - Les he hecho daño a todas las personas que de verdad se han esforzado por mí, incluso a mí mismo, soy un cobarde, y lo pago con los demás porque… me da miedo admitirlo - continua este y ella lo mira fijamente pero no sabe que decir.<p>

Sakuno asiente, y absorbe todos los detalles sobre el hombre que hay ante ella: la corbata aflojada, las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos y las mejillas hundidas, la espalda encorvada, la forma dolorida en que se eleva su pecho, atrapado tras una camisa blanca. Sus ojos hinchados, el sabor del ácido de batería que no saltaría ni con varias tazas de leche desaparecen con facilidad. Su corazón se encoge cuando extiende la mano y toca el brazo del hombre, siente que ya lo ha tocado pero sin ninguna prenda, sin embargo, se obliga a pensar en que esta loca.

- Estarás bien - asegura con una sonrisa llena de cálidez - Mi nombre es Keigo - se presenta este y ella no sabe que decir - Soy escritor - comenta mientras las puertas del elevador se abren por completo, ella se mueve y baja con calma detrá de este, las puertas se cierran de nuevo, no sabe a donde van pero sigue el paso del escritor sabiendo que si es un acosador podra gritar, este comienza a hablar sobre la historia de alguien llamado Keigo, al que la presión y los grandes sueños acabaron, dejo de amar a las personas a su alrededor, a sí mismo, dejo de tener pasiones aunque eso no implica el sexo porque después de todo es algo básico para las personas, no es una historia larga y acaba con una historia nueva.

- Así que se convirtió en escritor, y escribió sobre esa bailarina a la que amaba y de ese amor que naufragó. De la inocencia que se desmoronó entre sus dedos, inevitablemente. La gente se aglomeraba y pagaba a causa de la compasión que inspiraba, y eso le hizo rico y famoso y triste. Una vez alguien lo llamó "deprimido". Y escribió aún más, sobre sueños corrosivos y desesperanza y sobre mirar a la luna desde el fondo de un pozo, y eso le hizo aún más rico, y aún más triste, y aún más famoso, y al final Dios decidió que era hora de que sus miserias acabaran. Pero tenía que escribir un libro más, porque se había convertido en la clase de cabrón que vive de la miseria. Que tiene una dependencia parásita en absorber la agonía de los huesos de otros.

Ambos se encuentran sentados en las escaleras, siente que conoce el lugar pero no sabe de eso ahora porque Keigo continua con su historia por lo que coloca su mirada de nuevo y trata de no sentirse presionada porque sus cuerpos estan demasiado pegados pero eso no debe de importarle porque ni siquiera lo conoce, no recuerda haber hablado con él hasta este momento donde al parecer le esta contando como se hizo novelista y algunas cosas de su vida privada, así que deja de pensar y coloca toda su atención sobre el hombre a su lado.

- Y estaba esta persona particularmente interesante que conoció, que prácticamente estaba suplicando que alguien escribiera sobre ella. Encarnaba todo lo que es triste, pero era muy feliz persiguiendo sueños imposibles. Trabajaba en una fábrica y quería ser cantante, aunque no podía recordar una mierda. Era una amnésica forzada a olvidarse a sí misma al final de cada día y que se negaba a resignarse. Alguien que luchaba contra los apabullantes designios del destino para llegar a un callejón sin salida. Era divertido en cierto modo, como ver a un hámster corriendo como loco en su rueda para llegar a una salida que no existe. Se conocieron un día de julio. El día que el escritor descubrió que iba a morir. Invitó a esa chica a su apartamento, donde encendieron un ventilador gigante e hicieron que nevara dinero desde las ventanas. Billetes grandes. Ese día el escritor estaba enfadado con el mundo, y celoso, y quería mostrarle a la amnésica que sus sueños nunca se cumplirían. Que convertirse en cantante era la idea más estúpida del puto planeta para alguien que ni siquiera podía _vivir_, que no podía experimentar amor o pérdida o agonía o felicidad. Que el que ella fuera cantante equivalía a que un robot hablara de escribir canciones de amor. Absurdo y jodidamente divertido. Keigo quería presumir de lo rico que era, de lo fantástica que podía ser la vida después de perderse a sí mismo y rendirse en todo. Era alguien a quien le interesaba más proteger su orgullo vacío que su propia vida. La gente decía que las fiestas por todo lo alto, con torres de botellas de champán y fuentes de chocolate, bastan para hacer feliz a una persona; así que Keigo aclaraba y repetía todas esas cosas, y la gente decía que estaba feliz. Que estaba jodidamente feliz y… la amnésica era incapaz de verlo. Ahí estaba ella, esa tía que ni siquiera podía recordar haber perdido a sus mejores amigos y a sus padres, la chica que vivía de las propinas y de contar céntimos, la clase más patética de gusano, y no podía entender cuándo le estaban lanzando la gloria a la cara. Gloria, fama, riqueza, poder, estatus. Todo por lo que Keigo… Todo por lo que yo… he trabajado siempre.

Sakuno no dice nada tan solo le sigue el hilo a la historia contada, sabe de alguna manera retorcida que esta hablando de alguien similar a ella que quiza puede ser ella misma pero eso no importa porque tiene que admitir que la historia esta demasiado interesante como para quejarse así que no abre la boca y lo sigue mirando fijamente porque la puta historia que esta contando cree que ya la ha escuchado pero no esta de más escucharla de nueva cuenta, aunque sea con un completo desconocido.

- En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era porque tú fueras estúpida. Era porque yo, Atobe Keigo, soy un pendejo. Todo el tiempo estaba intentando demostrarme _a mí mismo_ que era feliz, que tirar a la basura todo lo que siempre quise ser, regodearme en mi desgracia y convertir lo que quedaba de mí en un espectáculo era lo correcto. Me mudé a esa mierda de apartamento en el edificio en el que tú vivías no para inspirarme, sino para verte sufrir. Para confirmar que estabas sufriendo. Te veía cantar noche tras noche y rezaba porque la cagaras y desafinaras y te tiraran a la cara una jarra de cerveza. Intenté bombardear tu pequeña crisálida de felicidad porque… porque… yo… sólo quería que hubiera alguien conmigo. En las arenas movedizas. Pero no te hundiste. Me equivoqué. Estoy equivocado, y soy un puto cabrón - este toma aire y es cuando ella nota que sus pulmones hacen en verdad un esfuerzo por respirar.

- Pero tú no eres un cabrón - interrumpe Sakuno, ella esta sentada con las piernas juntas mientras él esta como desparramado por las escaleras, ninguno de los dos se mueve a pesar del frío que hace en esa temporada del año - E-Es solo que estas perdido - comenta después de unos minutos y nota que este la mira de inmediato provocando que un sonrojo inunde su rostro poco a poco - Voy a estar más perdido, cada vez más pedido y entonces... - lo dice como un susurro pero no termina la frase.

- Un día hare puf - completa mirandola de nueva cuenta y es cuando nota que es hermosa, sus pestañas son delgadas, sus labios son perfectos, las facciones de su rostro son las de una Diosa en definitiva - No, no hagas puf - dice ella casi en un murmullo y Keigo suelta una risa, no una de la clase desdeñosa sino una sincera que sorprende a ambos por completo, Sakuno no quiere que Atobe Keigo haga puf, bien podría no importarle porque ni siquiera lo conoce pero no quiere ver morir a alguien, podría en verdad largarse y dejarlo con su miseria porque ella tiene una miseria pero no piensa dejarlo porque algo le dice que debe estar con él hasta su último momento, es como una puta corazonada y piensa seguirla.

- De verdad, solo quiero recordarte un poco más así que... solo dura un instante más - pide ella pero sabe que no estan fácil y por eso le duele mucho pero se obliga a pensar en que si es fácil, sus manos se tocan pero ninguno se aparta...

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Parte Dos: Muros

**N/a**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Dos: Muros<br>**

- Me llamo Keigo y estoy aquí para... - Atobe no termina la frase porque Sakuno lo detiene con la mano mientras niega con la cabeza - Escribir - termina ella por él y este se tensa, tiene que ser una broma y si no es una broma maldita sea que se va a morir allí mismo... ¿ella recuerda?, joder siente algo hermoso nadando en su corazón pero entonces todo se va a la mierda cuando ve el libro de recortes en la mesa abierto en la última página, justo donde esta él, tiene que hablar pero su puta voz parece estar atorada, se obliga a espabilar, no puede flaquear en este momento.

- Wow, ¿así qué ya has leído tus notas? - pregunta mientras se esfuerza porque su voz suene segura, no quiere mostrarse débil ante ella y agradece porque esta no lo note - Sip - contesta entusiasmada y no nota que en la mirada de Keigo hay un destello de decepción, antes de que ella o él digan algo más este la toma de la mano para tomar sus llaves, sabe donde esta todo pero ella no lo nota, cierra la puerta detrás de si para caminar a su departamento, abre su puerta y deja que ella entre aunque el aventarla no es dejar que ella entre.

Cierra la puerta detrás de si y camina hasta una de las paredes donde se recarga y se deja caer con su cuaderno en mano, apoya la cabeza sobre la fría pared y voltea a donde esta Sakuno, esta se ve como siempre, analiza todo sin darse cuenta y eso le jode porque ha estado en su departamento miles de veces, incluso antes de que perdiera la memoria y no quiere pensar en nada porque desea que ella recuerde, quiere que recuerde las incontables veces que han hecho el amor en esa cama pero la mirada de ella no dice nada y eso lo hace sentirse en verdad una mierda.

Sakuno analiza el departamento, es demasiado sofisticado a su manera, las paredes son blancas, nada de pintura lo cual lo hace lucir demasiado soso por decirlo así, mira la cama, las sábanas de la misma estan desparramadas sobre la superficie blanda, en la mesita de al lado hay muchas pastillas, tantas que ni siquiera puede contarlas, nota que hay algunas pastillas organizadas que forman una palabra o quiza un nombre, quien sabe pero dice SACUNOC, miraba más allá, hay demasiadas latas de cerveza por el suelo.

Cerca de la cama hay algunas prendas de mujer que sin entender le molestan pero no dice nada mira a Keigo que esta sentado con la mirada fija en ella - No te gusta este lugar ¿verdad? - pregunta algo serio pero hay algo más en su tono de voz que no identifica, se muerde ligeramente el labio mientras desvía la mirada, no cree que sea bueno decir que no porque sería descortés y ella aún siente esa necesidad de comportarse como cuando era pequeña y su padre la obligaba a mantener la compostura ante la sociedad.

- E-Esta todo blanco, no parece ser el hogar de una pers... - no termina de hablar cuando este le avienta algo a donde se encuentra que con algunos reflejos logra atrapar, se encuentra con un paquete sin abrir de 500 post-its de color verde claro, parece como pasto, al menos le da esa sensación, lo mira sin entender absolutamente nada - ¿Qué es esto? - pregunta con el ceño levemente fruncido y este la mira como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida del mundo - Vamos, sabes que son - asegura este y ella suspira, si sabe que son pero no sabe para que son.

- Se que son pero ¿por qué me los das? - pregunta y este sonríe, ella nota que su sonrisa es casi perfecta sino fuera porque su mirada sigue siendo vacía y eso maldita sea que la aterra - Tú eres quien dice que mi departamento no es un hogar, entonces coloréala, se que te mueres de ganas de hacerlo, además son del color del apsto, ¿a qué se ven con vida? - pregunta con una sonrisa un tanto retorcida mientras se estira un poco y Sakuno nota que sus huesos se pueden ver o quiza es su imaginación, ruega porque sea la segunda.

- Eres horrible - sentencia ella y él tan solo suelta una estruendosa carcajada pero a ella le da igual tan solo abre el paquete y huele de inmediato los post-its, tienen un olor de fábrica que le hiela la sangre, odia ese tipo de olores - Tu mirada de reprobación... es mi favorita - asegura como si nada y ella tan solo desvía la mirada, no hay algo oculto en esas palabras pero aún así le causan gracia, hay lago más que no entiende pero tampoco quiere preguntar, simplemente camina hacía una pared y comienza a pegar los post-its en desorden, quiere que de verdad se sienta como si fuera el césped.

- Pues la veras demasiado seguido porque contigo es imposible no enojarse, me dan ganas de darte con el puño - asegura como si nada causando la risa de Keigo que tan solo cierra los ojos para reir mejor, de pronto todo se queda en silencio y ella lo mira aunque trata de que no sea así porque no quiere que este se de cuenta de que lo esta viendo y si es así ya se inventara algo - ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuántas veces has hecho precisamente lo mismo, a la misma hora, con la misma pistola de cola y el mismo cubo de ojos de cristal y el juguete del día anterior al día anterior al día anterior de todos los ayeres? ¿Cuántas veces te has sentado a la mesa para cenar sola y te has preguntado si mañana recordarás lo que ha pasado hoy? - pregunta de pronto llamando su atención.

Con el tiempo, Sakuno se da cuenta de que Keigo no está haciendo preguntas realmente. Las está contestando. Siguiendo las huellas que Sakuno ha ido dejando atrás. Suaves y fascinantes, las consonantes, puntos finales rotos y las vocales reducidas a infinito. Su vista se hunde lejos, muy lejos, perdida en algún punto de la de Sakuno mientras esta deja en llamas sus paredes con un campo de dorada conflagración - ¿Alguna vez te has planteado si no puedes recordar porque, en realidad, no hay nada que recordar? Si haces lo mismo cada día de la semana, cada semana del mes, los doce meses del año, la memoria pierde su propósito, ¿no te parece? ¿Qué crees que pasaría si empezaras a romper esa rutina? - pregunta de nueva cuenta y ella tan solo sigue sin entender o quiza si entiende pero prefiere no decir nada porque de alguna manera teme rompero el puto momento en el que se encuentran y por extraño que suene no quiere hacerlo.

Se pasan la noche así, Sakuno no va al bar y no canta, sólo escucha el curso de los susurros de Keigo y los murmullos del pergamino bajo su piel, los latidos de su pulso que se derraman en las grietas invisibles de la blanca habitación aunque esta ya no este tan blanca porque ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta pero ha terminado de decorar una pared. El proceso de dejar que Keigo acabe con su rutina es casi demasiado fácil. En algún momento, Sakuno termina con los post-its y Aobe con sus preguntas. Están en el mismo sitio en el que estaban antes, en el sofá y en el sillón, disfrutando del atardecer, cuando una melodía se establece entre ellos. Crece, fluida y sin esfuerzo, empieza con el final y termina en el principio, y crea un hilo invisible que va desde la lengua de Sakuno hasta los dedos de él, y los levanta como si fueran marionetas sobre su regazo.

Antes de quedarse dormidos, Keigo moldea esas líneas melódicas, el la bemol, el si sostenido, el _mira Keigo tus manos están bailando_, el Keigo_ me gustas mucho_; Keigo define el compás, el cuatro por cuatro, el tres por cuatro, el_ Sakuno_ _¿estás feliz?_, el _Sakuno_ _fosilízame en tu tiempo_. La última pregunta de Keigo es en voz baja, la murmura mientras los ojos de Sakuno se rinden al sueño - ¿Cuántas veces has abandonado algo que es muy importante? - .

* * *

><p>Julio es el mes más cruel y su último día el más amargo - La gente se ha ido - dice ella casi en un murmullo, le duele demasiado la cabeza, siente unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, su vista esta algo nublosa pero sobre todas las cosas siente que algo no esta bien con su cuerpo como si se fuera a enfermar pero al mismo tiempo no, trata de tomar aire mientras trata de terminar lo que estaba diciendo - La gente se ha ido, todos se han ido - concluye casi en un susurro mientras siente que la voz se le va a romper.<p>

Keigo la mira fijamente, Sakuno esta sentada en el suelo con algo que parece ser una pijama, lo cual le resulta un tanto gracioso porque es la una de la tarde, quiza en otro momento la jodería con eso pero este no parece ser el momento indicado así que decide no molestar con eso y la mira fijamente, es cuando se da cuenta de que estaba aferrada al libro de recortes como si su vida dependiera de ello, rasga un poco el papel, por lo general le importaría pero ahora parece no ser así, parece que quiere rasgarlo, tal vez no quiere recordar algo, tal vez podría tener otro accidente y acabar con todo esto.

- T-Tomoka... yo... intenté encontrarle... eso dice aquí - abre el libro de recortes y señala una de las tantas páginas gastadas, la cara que hay en la foto apenas es discernible después de haberla tocado demasiadas veces - Dice que se mudó, mira, dice que su número ya no está en uso, pero Tomoka era mi mejor amiga en el colegio, mi mejor amiga... yo solo... solo quería saber porque se mudó, a dónde se fue, solo quería arreglar las cosas con ella en caso de que hubiéramos tenido una pelea. Aasí que llamé a su madre, y puedo recordar como me abrazó durante nuestra graduación y que me dijo que era como una hija para ella y que me portaba mejor que Tomoka y que si algún día necesitaba algo como un consejo materno que podría acudir a ella... y Tomoka me dio con la mano abierta en el hombro mientras todo el mundo se eía y... pero cuando he llamado hoy, ella... aún era ella pero sonaba como... cansada. Frustrada. Keigo estaba _harta de mí_ - hace una pausa y mira al castaño que nota que sus ojos estan a punto de ser acuosos pero se obliga a no pensar en ello en ese momento.

- No, no le habrás preguntado por Tomoka ¿verdad? - Sakuno tiembla cuando lo ve pálido porque esta pálido después de lo que ella acaba de decir, esta pálido por lo que acaba de contarle - Y se puso a gritarme, me dijo que no la volviera a llamar nunca y después pidió perdón, a mí, porque ni siquiera podía culparme por llamarla para recordarle que Osakada Tomoka esta muerta, que murió en el mismo accidente que tuve yo, que yo sobreviví en lugar de ella - termina casi con un hipido mientras algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y Keigo siente que todo el mundo es una mierda, siente que esta a punto de querer matar a alguien por hacer llorar a Sakuno.

- Sakuno escúchame, no es culpa tuya... - trata de que ella entiende pero esta le dice con la mirada que deje de joderla, que deje de mentirle diciendo que todo esta bien porque nada esta jodidamente bien, porque ni siquiera hay un indicio de que sea así y Keigo lo entiende por lo que se queda en completo silencio notando que ella tomo aire entrecortadamente - ¿Cuántas veces he hecho esto ya Keigo? ¿Cuántas veces la he llamado para preguntarle a dónde se ha ido su hija muerta? Keigo, ¿qué es lo que he estado haciendo? Por qué nadie… ¿Por qué no lo tengo apuntado? ¿Por qué? - Sakuno tiembla y no puede evitar que su voz se atore mientras aprieta los puños porque no quiere soltar un grito ahogado del dolor porque ella odia al puto dolor, porque le aborrece lo que le esta haciendo a su jodida vida y quiere levantarse y decirle al dolor que se vaya, que deje de joderla pero solo... solo sigue llorando.

Keigo no contesta, no se mueve o quiza si un poco mientras trata de huir de su mirada es entonces cuando ella nota algo, esta evitando mirarla por completo y sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa buena, es una sonrisa que dice claramente no me jodas, no puedes joderme con esto, no puedes hacerlo - ¿Tú sabías esto? pregunta al fin después de que los segundos se hayan convertido en minutos, sus nervios estan a tope y se vuelven un grito desesperado cuando Keigo no habla, cuando él solo esta en silencio.

- Lo sabías ¿verdad? ¿Cómo has podido dejarme hacer esto? - pregunta frustrada mientras trata de no levantarse y golpearlo con todo, no quiere levantarse y decirle que se joda, que se vaya a la mierda, que deje de hacer actos buenos porque solo la joden a ella, solo a ella porque él tiene una puta vida perfecta y ella no tiene ni madres pero se calma cuando este se acerca para suspirar mientras le quita el libro de recortes de sus manos - No planeabas anotarlo hoy ¿verdad? Estás molesta pero eso no quiere decir que vayas a hacerlo, ¿no es así? ¿Crees qué todo desaparecerá cuando vuelvas a despertarte? - pregunta casi en un susurro que le molesta a ella.

Aunque Sakuno hace un sonido de protesta la verdad es que no tiene nada que decir, probablemente Keigo tiene razón, el peso de la culpa y quizá un poco de rabia se precipitan de la humedad que hay en sus palmas - Miedo. Tienes miedo. Es mejor reabrir las heridas de otra persona que correr el riesgo de abrir las tuyas, porque el tiempo cura un dolor como el de ella, pero desde luego que no curará el tuyo. Mientras que el resto de nosotros seguimos adelante, tú te quedarás aquí, atascada y sola, llorando por lo mismo todos los días. Lo sabes. Y te odias por saberlo y... - Keigo atrapa la muñeca de Sakuno, baja el tono de voz hasta que es apenas un murmullo - No es culpa tuya. Intentar protegerte no es algo malo - asegura mientras trata de contenerse y no besarla, no quiere hacerlo porque ella no lo ama y se obliga a creer eso por lo que se mantiene en calma o al menos trata de que sea así.

Sakuno aspira de forma disntita y antes de que Keigo pueda volver a empezar, libera su muñeca y recupera su libro de recortes, se traga el dolor que siente en el pecho e ignoro el ardor que siente en la nariz y en los ojos, quiza es porque ha empezado a contener las putas lágrimas que quieren salir, toma la página donde esta la foto de Tomoka y escribe: "murí hace cuatro años (31 de julio de 2013)" coloca esa fecha porque es la de hoy y quiere recordar en que día se dio cuenta de que debía hacer algo que por mucho que le jodiera tenía que vivir con ello.

Se da cuenta de que su caligrafía es demasiado borrosa, algo temblorosa, empañada con pequeñas gotas, son lágrimas obviamente, tal vez Keigo esta negando con la cabeza, tal vez se va a arrepentir de esto todos y cada uno de los días, todas y cada una de las putas mañanas de su vida que le queden por delante pero al menos, no se quedará atrás.

* * *

><p>Keigo entra en la primera mañana del mes de agosto con dos bolsas de papel marrón manchadas de aceite, las arroja sin siquiera ver si caen bien sobre la diminuta mesa de la cocina de Sakuno y se gira para explicarle - Me diste una copia de las llaves de tu departamento ayer - asegura como si nada y la sonrisa de ella no demuestra miedo o algo más, solo seguridad - Lo sé - asegura Sakuno y señala un post-it de la pared, aunque piensa que hubiera sido capaz de recordarlo incluso sin una nota.<p>

De alguna manera todo sobre Keigo es nuevo pero se le hace familiar, demasiado familia, quiza un tanto abrupto en cierto sentido pero no como algo evasivo porque siente que esta bien - ¿Qué más sabes? - pregunta Keigo sacando unas tostadas francesas de las bolsas y sirviéndose con total confianza en la cocina, Sakuno no puede notar que sabe en donde esta todo, que sabe precisamente que odia que los platos esten en lgares altos por lo que esta tanteando en la alacena de abajo pero ella no ve nada porque solo se concentra en lo que ha leído hace tan solo unos instantes.

- Te llamas Keigo, eres mi vecino - Sakuno sigue el recorrido de este hasta la mesa de la cocina y lo observa tomar asiento como si nada, ese gesto podría hacersele descortés pero siente que ya esta acostumbrada por lo que no dice nada - Solías bailar pero lo dejaste para ser novelista, tienes una sonrisa triste y siempre estas fumando porque... porque te estás mu... - el sonido del papel arrancado del metal cuando Keigo agarra el libro de la encimera de la cocina, lo abre por la última página justo donde esta él y arranca el mismo no la ayudan a terminar su frase.

Es casi demasiado duro para el oído porque no se escucha ningun ruido más, Sakuno se queda callada y ve coo Keigo saca un zippo y prende con su llama la esquina de la última página - No necesitas saber eso, yo soy una de las páginas que quedará abandonada un día de estos, ni siquiera seré una página bonita, será sangre y lágrimas sobre pulpa y papel y sinceramente es mejor que no tengas una página de mí en absoluto - señala este mientras mira la página casi como con odio, al menos eso dice su mirada.

- Pero... - trata de arremeter pero este la mira casi con furia y esa mirada la hace temblar por lo que se queda callada - Olvídalo - sentencio este y ella tan solo asintió cohibida por la mirada del mismo, odiaba que la mirara casi con odio pero a la misma vez con algo más, algo que no lograba identificar, cuando Keigo se va, Sakuno reescribe la página a escondidas, barre las cenizas y las pone en un frasco, hace esto no porque quiera recordar al Keigo de hoy sino porque quiere que la Sakuno de mañana conozca al chico que hay detrás de las sonrisas reservadas del Keigo de hoy.

Quiere que la Sakuno de mañana sepa que tras el Keigo que deambula entre colillas, que se traga las pastillas con vasos de leche, hay un Keigo que puede reírse con toda su cara y su cuerpo, un Keigo que se pone las gorras con la visera hacía atrás porque él usa gorras cuando no tiene trajes y eso le gusta demasiado, y que hincha las mejillas en los momentos menos esperados, es un niño con las cicatrices de un hombre mayor, el romántico más dulce escondido tras un escudo de duro cinismo.

Aunque Sakuno no tiene foto esta vez, cree en realidad que no la necesita. Las palabras salen solas, deseos al final de cada pasada del bolígrafo sobre el papel y Sakuno piensa que son mucho más representativos de ese extraño encanto que brilla en los ojos de Keigo de lo que cualquier fotografía podría serlo, de la manera en que corre las gorras de ambos cuando usan porque han usado mientras estan en la cafetería y es cuando ella piensa que esa maña se la ha pegado él pero no le disgusta y les pone las viseras hacía atrás, señalando después lo mucho que pegan el uno con el otro. No escribe que Keigo se está muriendo.

* * *

><p>El hombre que hay en la última página de su libro de recortes es Keigo algunos días, un escritor en otros, y un extaño durante sus breves subidas y bajadas en el asensor, los días buenos tiene un rostro suave, los días malos lleva el color amarillento sobre la piel como si fuera un castigo, a veces es un chico que esta sentado en el balcón contiguo con las piernas colgando de la cornisa y un cigarro prendido de sus labios secos, sus brazos sobresalen por las vallas oxidadas.<p>

A veces es el hombre cansado que está apoyado contra la pared, empapado por la lluvia con el pelo húmedo y la espalda encorvada, a veces comparten un instante silencioso en el pasillo, otras, incontables horas en las que hablan con los ojos entrecerrados, entre gruesos jirones de humo índigo y tonos de blues, a veces duele verlo, hace que el pecho de Sakuno palpite con algo más pesado que la compasión, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, ver a ese hombre hace que Sakuno se sienta ligera y mareada.

Y aunque Sakuno no registra los detalles, siempre hay algo cuando contactan de algún modo, cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran cuando están tirados en el suelo bajo del cielo nocturno y sus nudillos se acarician, delatores, entre respiraciones irregulares, es algo inexplicablemente cálido, ligero, efímero, un poco como las luciérnagas, ese tipo de algo que permanece en sus palmas y que desaparece cuando se da cuenta de que quiere, ese tipo de algo que le dice que esto ya ha pasado antes y que la próxima vez también se desvanecerán, se deslizarán entre sus dedos como escurridizos recuerdos.

Pero problablemente este tipo de algo no es nada romántico, "te quiero" son dos palabras que nunca pronuncia, son demasiado definitivas, demasiado abruptas sin motivo, sin pruebas sólidas, sin explicaciones racionales porque al final del día a veces Keigo es un desconocido, a veces Keigo es un libro pero nunca es más que un amigo, el tiempo los mantiene a distancia, dividos por un muro invisible pero impenetrable, los días van y vienen y Sakuno encuentra la frontera entre no te vayas y buenas noches.

Por supuesto Sakuno siempre esta deseando alargar el brazo y arrastrar a Keigo de vuelta, piensa que han cabido otras veces aunque entre ellos no haya roces entre los dedos de sus pies ni laberintos de dedos entrelazados, solo el tsunami del texto y la lenta ola de la música y quiza eso es todo lo que son, con un tic de la segunda manecilla siempre vuelve al "Buenas noches", con Keigo probablemente no haya romance, no según la definición habitual de la palabra, pero quiza si que haya un poco de otra cosa.

Entre comodidad y necesidad, entre esperanza y fe, entre la nuca de Sakuno y las líneas de la mano de Keigo.

* * *

><p>Son dos almas que estan conectadas en el tejado de la torre de Tokio, Sakuno ignora cuantos son los pisos y si es que se le puede llamar pisos, pero eso no le interesa en lo más mínimo porque esta con él y eso le gusta al menos por ahora, es en lo único que esta concentrada, mira las estrellas que se ven inmesas pero no solo eso se ven únicas, Sakuno cuenta las pastillas que quedan en el bote de plástico azul de Keigo mientras que este observa como el humo se dispersa en el aire, poco a poco, sin ninguna prisa.<p>

- ¿Qué se siente? - pregunta él llamando por completo la atención de Sakuno que lo mira con un poco de sueño, es normal porque es de madrugada pero no le interesa en este momento - ¿Qué se siente qué? - pregunta observando que este sonríe un poco pero después su semblante se vuelve completamente serio - Al ser olvidado - concluye este mientras coloca las manos detrás de la cabeza y ambos alzan la vista hacía la luna que se encuentra semioculta y las estrellas engastadas en las nubes.

- Es como si te mataran, como si te borraran, te eleminaran en contra de tu voluntad, ¿y qué se siente al olvidar? - pregunta más para ella que para él puesto que este se queda en silencio sabiendo que esa pregunta no es para su persona sino para ella misma, Sakuno deja que su mirada se pierda en el enorme cielo que se encuentra como sonriendo aunque quiza sea su imaginación - También es como morir - concluye ella contestandose a si misma, y es cuando Keigo se da cuenta de que nunca antes ha deseado tando poder vivir un poco más y no entiende la puta razón del porque aunque si sabe que quiza es porque quiere vivir con ella aunque sabe que eso no es posible y eso le jode demasiado.

Sus rodillas se tocan, Sakuno inhala el humo que Keigo exhala, esta noche, huelen a tinta y a lluvia y a algodón y a comida rápida de la que venden en la calle, a otoño métalico, huelen el uno como el otro - Sabes - habla él para girarse y mirarla a ella, es entonces cuando se da cuenta que tiene un brillo en los ojos, un brillo de ausencia en su expresión pero después de que siente su mirada ella lo mira y sus miradas se enlazan, Keigo siente la necesidad de decirle algo más de lo que pensaba decirle pero voltea evitando su mirada y se odia por ser un puto cobarde pero por el momento esta bien, al menos quiere mentirse diciendo que esta bien.

- Cuando bailaba, me gustaba la ayudante, era de América, Alexa era su nombre, mi primer amor he de suponer, la respetaba, seguí sus pasos y ella cuido de mí, y entonces un día estallé, me derrumbé bajo la presión y el dolor y estaba harto de todo, lo pagué con ella, ella intento repararme, todos lo intentaron, pero ya sabes, reparar a una persona no es como reparar un juguete, cuando reparas a una persona te arriesgas a que te rompan a ti también - Sakuno traga saliva y suena más alto que los susurros de Keigo.

- Y yo la rompí en demasiados trozos, mi editor Oshitari es un gilipollas, un puto cabrón, pero es eficiente, consigue recomponerme aunque sea de mala manera, como si me pegara la cabeza del revés, el caso es que reconstruye todos mis trozos para que no pierda nada, nos mantenemos unidos, me cuida como un perro abandonado, supongo, es bueno para mí, y entonces un día me dice que esta saliendo con alguien de una compañía de ballet, yo digo bueno guay, pero las bailarinas pueden ser muy melodramáticas y él dice no, esta es genial, se llama Alexa, deberías conocerla, ¿no me dijiste que tú antes bailabas? - Keigo hace una pausa mientras le da una calada al cigarrillo que instantes después avienta lejos.

- Oh... - Sakuno no tiene ni la menor idea de que decir por eso espera a que este continue con su relato - Así que nos conocimos, era inevitable, ¿pero sabes qué? aún recuerda que clase de café bebía, ocho años y ni siquiera había intentado olvidarme, esta hecha una mierda aunque este enamorada de Oshitari, ¿y sabes por qué? es por los recuerdos, la estan matando, yo no puedo salvarla de ellos y tampoco Oshitari - Keigo hace una mueca y de repente siente que se esta ahogando quiza por el humo quiza por otra cosa - Nadie puede salvar a otra persona de sus recuerdos - concluye como si nada mientras sonríe un poco meláncolico.

Esta claro a donde quiere llegar Keigo, Sakuno intenta luchar contra las palabras que vendrían a continuación pero es imposible y le jode demasiado - Es genial que no vayas a recordarme, de verdad porque así es como puedo salvarte, así cuando la cague no tendás que aguantarlo, que te olviden no es algo insoportable si lo comparas con que te recuerden, puedo soportar morir al final de cada día, esta bien que me olvides - conlcuye este como si nada y Sakuno no oye el sonoro "_voy a morirme de todas formas_" de Keigo que de algún modo se pierde entre las estrellas, en su lugar oye el mudo "_no me dejes morir_" que hay en los dedos que Keigo entrelaza los suyos.

Así que se inclina y presiona su nariz contra la de Keigo, le da su oxígeno y el aroma de Tic-Tacs que hay en su lengua y le quita una bocanada de sombras de nicotina y de analgésicos molidos y de opiáceos amargos - ¿Sabes por qué siempre pareces tan mayor? Porque piensas que no merece la pena recordar nada, porque nada es ideal, y tienes razón... nada es ideal. Pero cada momento merece ser recordado, Keigo. Cada vez que la cagues podré ver a un humano, cada vez que te hundas podré ver el amor arrastrándote hasta la orilla... y no me importa si en ocho años yo misma estoy hecho una mierda. Podría ser porque no tengo recuerdos, y porque nada puede hacerme daño realmente, pero... para mí... amar, sentir dolor, y romperme en pedazos por alguien que lo merece... - Sakuno no puede terminar la frase porque se siente frágil, demasiado frágil así que no se esfuerza más.

Keigo coge la cara de Sakuno entre sus manos e inclina su barbilla, y su primer recuerdo es de uno de ellos borrando con un beso el desasosiego del otro. Y extrañamente, es un recuerdo que Sakuno no consigue registrar.

* * *

><p>- Escucha, una vez te dije que quería escribir de ti - dice Keigo de pronto llamando su atención, la arena se mueve bajo los dedos de sus pies, los murmullos distantes del mar se llevan su voz - El caso es que en realidad no quería escribir de ti, quiero decir, que no estaba intentando escribir en absoluto, escribir es observar pero lo que yo estaba haciendo era persuadir y... esta vez quiero observar de verdad, quiero saber cosas sobre ti - de pronto Keigo comienza a toser y Sakuno espera a que deje de hacerlo para poder responderle o al menos intentar hacerlo.<p>

- Pero he estado contándote cosas sobre mí, toda la tarde y su he estado hablándote de mí durante dos meses, no estoy segura de qué otras cosas podría... - nuevmente no termina y su frase se detiene en un verbo cuando Keigo le pone una mano en el cuello, Keigo la retoma con una conjunción cuando Sakuno mira hacía arriba sorprendida, una sonrisa ilumina su rostro entero, no es demasiado amplia y aún así es de oreja a oreja, sin dientes pero más brillante que la luna y que todas las estrellas mientras Keigo habla.

- Pero aún hay un montón de cosas que no me has contado, me has contado cosas sobre la Sakuno que tenía 20 años, chistes irónicos, ramen, almuerzos bajo un árbol, la que murió, sin embargo, no me has hablado de mi chica, de la que vive, que canta canciones perfectamente desafinadas en un bar, que vive de todos y cada uno de sus días como si fuera el primero y el último - asegura este mientras el viento mece sus cabellos, quiza ella no se ha dado cuenta de que ha dicho mi chica, no tiene porque darse cuenta piensa Keigo pero simplemente quería decirlo porque se siente ahogado porque hace demasiado tiempo que no habla de ello y eso le jode así que lo dice sin pensar o quiza si lo ha pensado rogando que ella lo note pero no, no la notado y trata de pensar nuevamente que no le jode aunque si que lo haga.

- Yo... - Sakuno comienza y es cuando se da cuenta que no tiene nada que decir, absolutamente nada, la mano de Keigo es cálida y pesada y perfecta sobre su cuello - Quiero aprender cosas sobre ti, Sakuno, no de la tú de ayer, ni de la tú de mañana, de la de hoy, quiero saber como te sientes, porque no has ido al bar hoy, cual ha sido tu primer pensamiento al despertarte, si tienes cosquillas... - no sabe que más decir por eso espera a que el cerebro de su chica razone todo lo que ha dicho y es cuando se da cuenta de que debe dejar de decir mi chica porque si no todo se ira a la mierda.

- Si - contesta ella como si nada y este la mira no entendiendo muy bien que quiere decir con esa simple respuesta - ¿Qué? - pregunta mientras ella lo mira fijamente, siente como si su mirada lo desnudara por completo - Tengo consquillas - Sakuno no tiene ni idea de que esta haciendo cuando pone su mano sobre la de Keigo y siente el flujo de calidez de su palma - Y me gusta que tu mano este aquí, es horrible, en el buen sentido - probablemente Keigo quería reirse pero en algún punto su risa se descompone en toses que hace que los dos se doblen sobre sí mismos.

Y mientras se tumban con los brazos en cruz en la playa, el uno junto al otro, con arena en el pelo y el océano entre los dedos Sakuno acaricia el cuello de Keigo, siente como el aire entra y sale, silbante y cierra los ojos - Yo también quiero saber cosas sobre ti, hoy no quiero olvidarte - así que Keigo lo ayuda a recordar, traza todas las líneas, ángulos, pasados y futuros de Atobe Keigo sobre la piel de Sakuno con labios y pestañas, el suelo es como cera poliéster, poliestireno, lana, grafito y lo envuelve antes de que pueda extender la mano e intentar aferrar las puntas de los dedos de Keigo.

- Mañana - dice Sakuno en la periferia del sueño y la realidad, la mano de Keigo roza sus clavículas, sosegando sus pglegarias - Quiero verte bailar - habla ella casi en un murmullo observando la sorpresa en el rostro de él - ¿Por qué? - pregunta con un poco de precaución aunque muy dentro de si mismo sabe que no va a poder negarse, no cuando se trata de ella - Cuando hablas sobre eso, es como si te iluminaras un poco... quiero ver como te iluminas del todo, brillando, inundado de luz... ¿cómo las luciérnagas? - termina casi en un murmullo cerrando por completo los ojos y no nota que Keigo quiere llorar, gritar mientras llora porque la vida es una puta, la vida le esta jodiendo con ganas lo que le queda de vida, la vida no lo quiere y por eso le esta haciend esto en este momento, la vida es una hija de puta en toda la extensión de la palabra porque hacerlo sentir esto.

Cuando Sakuno vuelve a despertarse tiene arena entre los dedos de los pies, el océano en las puntas de su pelo y hay luciérnagas en su habitación, docenas de pequeñas luciérnagas en la oscuridad del amanecer, resplandeciendo como estrellas sobre el agua, brillando en su pequeña habitación con el techo demasiado bajo y las paredes demasiado estrechas, las mira perpleja por su presencia pero aún más por la extraña sensación que siente de volver a hundir la cabeza en su almohada y echarse a reír.

* * *

><p>- He venido a recogerte - dice el hombre que hay en la puerta, se llama Keigo piensa Sakuno pero no puede recordar donde ha oído ese nombre antes y cuando frunce el ceño y se pone a comprobar sus notas Keigo la atrae hacía si y le da un breve beso en los labios - Creo que eso debería ser un mejor recordatorio - antes de que Sakuno tenga la oportunidad de apartarlo aunque no se sabe si realmente lo habría apartado o no, Keigo echa un brazo sobre sus hombros y la arrastra fuera de su departamento.<p>

- Venga, vámonos - dice este mientras bajan las escaleras con prisa, Sakuno siente la necesidad de gritar y decirle que no lo conoce, quiere salir corriendo pero hay algo, algo que inexplicablemente la mantiene allí con ese hombre - ¿Pero a dónde... - Sakuno se queja cuando Keigo prácticamente la tira por encima de la ventanilla de un descapotable de apariencia asquerosamente cara, una cosa traicionera aparcada junto al bordillo, todo exteriores negros e interiores blancos acolchados, sin molestarse en abrir ni la puerta - ...vamos? - es cuando puede terminar su oración por completo mientras trata de mantener la calma y no salir gritando como una auténtica desquiciada.

- A ver luciérnagas - dice Keigo escondiendo las toses en sus mangas y solo cuando Sakuno alza la vista se da cuenta de que el chico tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Luciérnagas de verdad - asegura este mientras emprende la marcha, ella no entiende ni madres pero tampoco quiere preguntar y eso de alguna manera sin que se de cuenta Keigo lo agradece - ¿Pero a dónde? ¿Hay algún campo por aquí cerca? - pregunta pero Keigo no le dice mucho, solo enciende la radio y pone la música pop a todo volumen para llenar el aire y quizá para disimular su sonrisa de obscena satisfacción.

El coche pasa a toda velocidad por callejones maltrechos, bajo la sombra de los rascacielos y por los suburbios llenos de hierba, cada vez era más de noche, en un momendo dado Sakuno se da cuenta de que Keigo saca el brazo por la ventanilla y lo deja colgando y reúne el valor para hacer lo mismo, el viento acaricia los nervios de su piel, sopla chispas en su cabello, es una emoción pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que su corazón lata un porquito más rápido, Sakuno empieza a cantar con la voz excitada y perceptible sobre el sonido de la radio y sabe que Keigo esta mirando como las corrientes invisibles se arremolinan tras sus dedos, altibajos del color de sus melodías errantes.

Salvo porque en lugar de ir a un campo o a un parque, Keigo detiene el coche frente a un almacén abandonado, Sakuno se gira hacía él mirándolo boquiabierta - Creía que habías dicho que íbamos a ver luciérn... - no termina su frase cuando este la detiene con una mano - Espera - la interrumpe Keigo y Sakuno entiende que no le va a decir nada de todo esto hasta que haya pasado, así que deja que Keigo la saque del coche con sus dedos entrelazados casi demasiado fácilemente con los suyos haciéndole promesas de humo colorido y luz y magia que parecen tener muy poco que ver con las luciérnagas reales.

De hecho no tiene prácticamente nada que ver con insectos y mucho más con un par de guantes transparentes y una explosión de llamas a su alrededor y una sonrisa traviesa e irregular en los labios de Keigo cuando le pide a Sakuno que le preste atención, la puerta se cierra de golpe, la luz de la luna se minimiza y Sakuno se queda sin aliento, Keigo es un atisbo fugaz de músculos en tensión y gracia fluida deslizándose por el espacio pero por encima de todo eso hay verdaderas líneas de luz saliendo de sus manos, ríos de verde y azul y amarillo brillante que se derraman de sus manos y flotan como humo color neón y agua, pinta sus dedos con precisión milimétrica y deslumbrante.

No hay música, solo la melodía susurrante de sus pulmones: inhalaciones infinitas de Sakuno, largos diminuendos (y eso cuando se acuerda de respirar); las rápidas exhalaciones de Keigo, crescendos agudos cuando sus talones húmedos se deslizan sobre el cemento mojado y sus palmas cortan la fluorescencia líquida de la noche y entonces cuando Keigo le hace un gesto a Sakuno para que se acerque con un simple movimiento de su dedo índice en realidad pero Sakuno siente su corazón latiendo furiosamente mientras se acerca topermente y casi se le sale el pecho cuando de repente Keigo recorre con una mano la parte delante de su blusa tocando todo a su paso y por todo se refiere a todo, un barrido desde su cuello hasta sus pechos con las palmas abiertas, aunque los colores son etéreos y se desvanecen en el aire, el tacto de Keigo permanece sobre ella, cálido e inolvidable.

- Las luciérnagas de verdad iluminan a la gente desde adentro - le dice Keigo con una amplia sonrisa mientras Sakuno ríe y se ríe aún más cuando Keigo empieza a sonrojarse - ¿Pero qué estas diciendo? - pregunto mientras él infla las mejillas de una manera demasiado infantil ante sus ojos, sin embargo, la respuesta de Keigo empieza con un tartamudeo pero desaparece bajo un ataque de tos intermitente y entre sus hombros inclinados y temblorosos, hay gotas de sudor en su frente, de alguna manera no parece nada bueno.

* * *

><p>Hay ciento veintidós kilómetros que separan la mansión en el aire de Keigo del ruinoso bar de Sakuno y en algún punto intermedio Sakuno agarra la mano que Keigo tiene sobre el volante y lleva el coche hacía un lado - ¿Estás bien? - pregunta demasiado preocuada pero ni siquiera sabe porque - ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunta este mientras desvía un poco la mirada, ella quiere gritarle que deje de ser tan jodidamente despreocupado pero se contiene, no tiene ninguna razón para hacerle eso y ambos lo saben así que se controla.<p>

- Las pastillas... perlas de benzonatato, phenergan, codeína... ¿y cómo se pronuncia este otro?, y tus toses, ¿y qué...? - Sakuno señala un objeto pequeño de plático y con forma de media luna que hay en la guantera - Tú... ¿esto es... para el vómito? - pregunta antes de que el nudo que tiene en la garganta le impida hablar por lo que lo dice con calma porque no quiere atorarse si lo dice de una forma más rápida, Keigo pálidece, sabe que puede mentirle y decirle que si pero algo lo obliga diciendole que no siempre va a poder protegerla de toda la mierda de realidad que los rodea.

- No, no lo es - contesta como si nada aunque por dentro claro que se esta muriendo, lentamente pero se esta muriendo - Estás enfermo ¿verdad? - pregunta con cautela aunque sabe que no tiene porque hacerlo porque Keigo no parece ser de porcelana como ella, el silencio que sigue a la pregunta es lo más ruidoso que ha escuchado Sakuno en su vida, finalmente Keigo mira hacía otro lado, en la distancia, Sakuno observa como su nuez sube, vacila un momento y vuelve a bajar; y de repente se arrepiente de haber preguntado, todo se desmorona, se desgarra por las costuras cuando murmura débilmente.

- ¿Qué es? No es terminal, ¿n... - no termina porque este la mira, la observa con una expresión que ella no puede descifrar pero de alguna manera siente que le duele demasiado - Mis pulmones - contesta este tratando de que no se le quiebre la voz porque de lo contrario de verdad que va a salir del auto y patear algo mientras grita cosas que solo él entendera, no hay nada más en el aire que respiraciones pesadas y tal vez el sonido de un sollozo en la garganta de Sakuno, ella no entiende porque el sollozo pero este solo sale sin preguntar.

- Cuántos... ¿Cuántos meses... días...? - pregunto Sakuno sin energías, esta más cansada que las cenizas que se derrumban al final del cigarro de Keigo, encendiéndose y desvaneciéndose hasta que quedan grises, encendiéndose y desvaneciéndose, desvaneciéndose - El médico dijo que dos años - Keigo intenta sonreir con el cigarro entre los labios, colgando entre la broma y la tristeza - Es bastante tiempo considerando que solo he estado vivo durante veint... - no termina lo que pensaba decir porque extrae otro cigarro que en menos de un segundo le es arrancado de los dedos.

- No, deja de fumar - le dice Sakuno seriamente y por el semblante de su rostro se da cuenta de que no es una petición amigable, al menos no precisamente, Keigo parpadea lentamente y su voz se vuelve un hilo de risillas disimuladas, la incomodidad es palpable - ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? Me voy a morir de todas formas, dos año, dos años y medio, ¿cuál es la diferencia?, es cuestión de tiempo y tampoco es que te vaya a importar tanto, al fin y al cabo no puedes recordar lo que hicimos... - su mandíbula es cortante y duura contra los nudillos de Sakuno y Sakuno casi no puede creer que le acabe de pegar un puñetazo a Keigo mientras que la cabeza de este choca contra el reposacabezas, se le cae el cigarro y aterriza en el asiento.

- Esto - temblando y con los dientes castañeando unos con otros Sakuno coge el cigarro y ve como el humo sale de el - Es lo que voy a hacer al respecto - dicho esto se lo mete en la boca, aún esta encendido y el dolor cuando quema el interior de su boca no es abrasador, sino punzante, la clase de dolor que desgarra la carne de Sakuno, del tipo que rebana todos los nervios y duele, duele muchísimo, los ojos de Keigo miran impasibles como Sakuno mastica y se traga el cigarro, las gebras de tabaco, el papel y el filtro duelen como cuchillos contra las quemaduras, el humo desciende por su garganta y Sakuno tose un poco, frías lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, el tabaco sabe a basura y a medicina y sabe aún peor bajo la mirada inexpresiva de Kiego.

- La próxima vez que te vea fumando - Sakuno se lo traga todo, su lengua grita de agonía al presionarse contra su paladar peor trata de que no duele tanto enterrando un poco las uñas en sus palmas - Haré esto otra vez, porque sí, sí, el tiempo no tiene importancia para mí, la verdad es que daría lo mismo si muero hoy o mañana ¿no es así?, si crees que tienes el derecho de distanciarte así de mí, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo yo? - pregunta en un tono tan sincero que hace que Keigo quiera reir pero prefiere no hacerlo - Eres una puta idiota - concluye este como si nada, Sakuno siente demasiado dolor como para responder pero en cierto modo esta de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>- Que raro, el escritor ese ya no fuma nunca - señala Akira la primera noche que Sakuno aparece por el bar en semanas al parecer, tomo un rápido trago de agua y mira a los músicos antes de volverse hacía Sakuno - Antes fumaba los cigarros a puñados, lo juro y luego están los trajes caros que solía llevar, no sé parece que es un tí completamente diferente - concluye esta mientras deja el vaso de agua en la barra y se aleja con la libreta de pedidos en la mano, Sakuno retuerce la lengua distraídamente para acariciar con ella la quemadura que se había hecho hace un tiempo y sigue la mirada de su amiga hasta un hombre que esta disimulando una amplia sonrisa condescendiente, sentado al otro lado de la habitación.<p>

Son las doce y media y el bar esta a rebosar de gente que charla animadamente pero en el segundo en que sus ojos se cruzan lo único que Sakuno puede ver es a ese hombre y la forma de sus labios, el brillo oscuro que hay bajo sus pestañas, la habitación entera se vacía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta que lo único que queda es Sakuno y el hombre de la chaqueta de cuero, silencio, incoloro, surrealista, en algún momento la música empieza a sonar y Akari mantiene un tono melodioso que a ella la aturde un poco.

Sakuno mueve su mandíbula arriba y abajo pero instintivamente porque sabe que es la señal de que tiene que unirse a la canción, el micrófono pesa en sus manos y espera a su voz pero no sale nada, graznidos secos y parpadeos veloces y entra en pánico, aún más cuando escucha como Akari da golpecitos con el pie en el suelo en señal de impaciencia, el hombre al otro lado de la sala arquea las cejas, mueve los labios formando unas palabras que Sakuno no llega a entender y levanta una mano con indecisión.

Perpleja Sakuno ve como sus dedos bailan en el aire y entonces el sonido de un piano aparece de ninguna parte, brilla alto y claro y todo se arregla, ya lo entiende todo, la melodía viaja a través del cuerpo del hombre, guiándola hasta que forma curvas por todas las esquinas y Sakuno cree que es el hombre más hermoso, el artista más hermoso del puto planeta, las notas fluyen de las puntas de los dedos del hombre hasta su corazón como si ese fuera el único propósito de su existencia.

Es una noche de un mes de septiembre o tal vez de octubre, cuando Sakuno realiza su mejor actuación para un bailarín con una chaqueta de cuero y después mientras Sakuno espera que Akira reparta las propinas el bailarín se bare paso hacía ella por entre las mesas con una sonrisa tímida - No tengo paraguas - Sakuno parpadea, acaba de darse cuenta de que la lluvia esta golpeteando contra la ventana, Akira le da un suave codazo - Dice que no tiene paraguas - Sakuno sigue parpadeando hasta que al final el bailarín suspira y pasa su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella despreocupadamente, un gesto claro de que lo ha hecho más de una vez antes y empieza a arrastrarla hacía el exterior.

- Vamos, vamos, acompáñame a casa, es tu deber como mi chica - cuando oye la palabra "chica" Sakuno piensa inmediatamente en la última página de su libro de recortes, la que no tiene foto, la que habla de un hombre que en realidad es un chico, un escritor que en realidad es un bailarín, un vecino que en realidad es mucho más, Atobe Keigo, en un lado de la página había una nota que decía que tenía que fingir no haberla leído nunca porque Atobe Keigo no quería ser recordado así que Sakuno finge que no sabe que Keigo es su vecino.

- ¿Dónde vives? - pregunta ella de pronto llamando su atención al completo, Keigo la mira con una leve sonrisa que esconde claramente diversión - Sé que lo sabes - asegura este jugando pero ella no lo nota y sabe que debe seguirle el juego - Te juro que no lo sé - asegura ella como si nada luchando porque no se le escape una risa o algún dato innecesario - En tu departamento - contesta este y ella suspira porque ha caído en el juego pero piensa que no puede ser tan malo como cree así que quiere divertirse un poco más.

- No es así - asegura luchando en verdad porque la risa que se ha atorado en su garganta no se escape y lo joda todo - Si es así - contesta finalmente Keigo colocando un alto por unos instantes al juego, Sakuno gruñe, Keigo sonríe y Sakuno sabe que no le queda más opción que llevarlo allí, Tokio a la una de la madrugada huele a tierra húmeda a abrigos empapados y al suavizante de Keigo, Sakuno se ofrece a sostener el paraguas quiza para que sus nudillos puedan rozar el hombro de Keigo cuando las línas no paralelas que forman sus caminos se acercan demasiado, su relación puede resumirse en dos siluetas esbeltas, hombros que apenas se tocan, pisadas en la acera húmeda en algún punto entre el anochecer y el amanecer, es una imágen llena de ingenuidad adolescente, sonrojos adolescentes y frases repentinas como "_me gustas_" y "_pero qué dices_", y "_voy a besarte_" y labios ásperos, caricias suaves, bocas que sonríen y se mueven a tientas entre nudillos y muñecas.

* * *

><p>- ¿No es un poco aburrido utilizar siempre el mismo color? - señala Keigo mientras Sakuno va de un lado de la habitación a otro, arreglando y reorganizando y quitando motas de polvo de todo lo que ve porque todo parece un desastre cuando hay un invitado - Sería un quebradero de cabeza si lo hiciera de otro manera - responde Sakuno alisando con las manos las últimas arrugas de su edredón por lo que no nota en lo absoluto la mirada de cálidez y de amor que él le manda pero que no quiere mandar porque esta hasta la madre de que nada sea como en algún momento fue pero Keigo se obliga a pensar nuevamente que esta bien aunque no lo este.<p>

- Sí pero así no puedes distinguir lo que es importante de lo que no, todo es verde como la hierba, tienes césped en la pared - Keigo se ríe incómodamente de su propio chiste mientras que Sakuno abandona la limpieza y se sienta en la alfombra - Ah, hoy no pillas el humor ¿eh? - pregunta este un tanto desgastado porque la mirada de ella no parece recordar nada y lucha porque el nudo en la garganta no lo joda y deje escapar un sollozo - Así que.. ¿qué eres? - Sakuno no sabe exactamente como abordar el tema porque ya sabe la respuesta y en realidad todo esto son formalidades, fingir que no conoce a Keigo cuando siente que si lo conoce y cuando ha memorizado cada línea que hay escrita en el libro de recortes sobre él pero ella no se da cuenta de que eso lastima más a Keigo porque él no recuerda haberle dicho algo como eso... al menos no en este momento.

- Soy escritor - contesta como si nada tratando de sostenerle la mirada aunque no puede pero se esfuerza en que sea así - ¿Pero no eras bailarín? - pregunta tratando de sonar como si no lo supiera de antemano y lo logra porque él no dice nada relacionado al tema - Antes lo era - Keigo camina a través de la habitación, inclinando el cuello ligeramente porque el techo es demasiado bajo y se deja caer junto a Sakuno, sus pies pegan perfectamente juntos, sus dedos a penas se tocan y todo son líneas rectas - Cuando era joven hice algo de ballet - concluye sin mucha felicidad quiza porque no quiere recordar la de veces que ella le pidio bailar para su deleite.

Sakuno le pide a Keigo que le explique como es el ballet porque nunca lo ha visto antes y Keigo decide hacerle una demostración en vivo con sus dedos - Aquí esta la cabeza y esto son las piernas; uno, dos y tres - ese movimiento se llama arabesque, el nombre suena raro pero no dice nada - Y cuando saltan así se lalma grand jeté, y... dame tu palma - Sakuno se la extiende delicadamente porque teme romper la burbuja del momento, un giro de la muñeca, sus uñas se giran y arrancan una risa de la palma de Sakuno - Fouetté en tournant - y su sonrisa desaparece y se convierte en una curiosa fijación cuando los dedos de Keigo se escabullen por el borde de su plama y van hacía el dorso - Aquí un sissone, uno, dos y... - los dos dejan de respirar momentáneamente cuando sus dedos se cruzan en la muñeca de Sakuno y suben por su antebrazo, su brazo, su hombro, clavícula, cuello, labio inferior y se detienen.

Atobe saca una amplia sonrisa de la boca de Sakuno con su pulgar y se inclina para borrarla con la suya propia y es un beso dulcey casto al que Sakuno se ntrega, pero cuando la mano de Keigo se desliza por su cintura para atraerla aún más cerca Sakuno se separa de él jadeando - Espera, no - aún aturdido Keigo mantiene la mirada fija en la boca de Sakuno mientras esta se levanta rápidamente y se apoya en el borde de su escritorio, incómoda - Yo ni siquiera... no te conozco, quiero decir... quiero decir, la verdad es que no recuerdo... - y Sakuno pierde el hilo de lo que dice cuando Keigo se levanta, la agarra de la mano y la pone sobre su pecho, siente los atronadores latidos del corazón de Keigo, el débil pulso de Keigo y lo susurros de Keigo sobre el lóbluo de su oreja.

- Escucha - la llama Keigo mientras trata de que su pulso no deje de acelerarse porque le gusta esa sensación - Este soy yo enamorado de ti - y lleva sus manos al pecho de Sakuno y de repente esta se da cuenta de lo rápido y lo fuertemente que le esta latiendo el corazón en su pecho y del repentino calor que siente en las mejillas - Y esto... suena como algo conocido ¿verdad? - hay un juego en lo ojos de Keigo y un reto en la leve respiración entre sus labios y Sakuno no tiene ni idea de lo que esta haciendo pero en el momento en que Keigo pone la mano sobre su rodilla se pende.

Se convierte en dedos que se hunden en nucas y un enredo de lenguas y falta de aliento y de rodillas que chocan contra caderas, es casi natural como se derruman todos los muros invisibles que hay entre ellos, como extienden las manos para tocar la realidad en la piel del optro, manos se guían sobre manos y labios sobre labios y encajan de manera tan perfecta, líneas rectas contra curvas y rápidez contra vacilación, caen el uno con el otro infinitamente hasta que tocan fondo, hasta que Keigo la tiene levantada contra la pared y sus piernas chocan contra las costuras internas de sus muslos y su aliento arde sobre la base de su cuello.

A Sakuno se le olvida respirar cuando Keigo rompe el silencio, bajando el cierre de su pantalón de golpe y bajándole la ropa interior de una sola vez, no sabe a donde mirar, la verdad porque nunca ha hecho esto antes y Keigo parece conocer perfectamente el procedimiento cuando cuela dos dedos dentro de su interior, acaricia su interior con delicadeza hasta que Sakuno siente que el aire no llega a sus pulmones y eso le duele, mueve las caderas instintivamente y parece que Keigo se da cuenta de que como se esta conteniendo y estudia a Sakuno por debajo de sus pestañas.

- Esta bien, iremos despacio - aunque la definición de "despacio" puede ser subjetiva, Sakuno esta absolutamente segura de que Keigo esta sobrepasando los límites cuando la empuja para alzarla por sobre la pared obligandola practicamente a rodear con sus piernas su cintura mientras la despoja de su blusa sin que ella se de cuenta de su rápidez, acerca su boca a uno de sus pechos y juega con su pezón, ni siquiera sabe cuando ha quitado su sujetador pero ni siquiera le importa, hecha la cabeza hacía atrás mientras él sigue dandole un placer que no recuerda jamás haber tenido, lo único que se escucha en la habitación son sus supirro prefijos de jadeantes y agudos "Atobe, Atobe" y gemidos graves sufijos de estremecimientos silenciosos entre dientes aretados.

Cuando Sakuno esta a punto de gritar por su llegada al orgasmo puesto que esos dos dedos estan haciendo maravillas dentro de si, Keigo se retira bajandola de su cintura y la estampa contra la pared de nueva cuenta aunque quiza un poco más fuerte, su boca ferviente susurra veloces instrucciones de "quítame los pantalones" entre "ahora mismo" corriente de "con los" electricidad "dientes", mientras Sakuno sigue sus instrucciones sílaba por sílaba Keigo se quita la camiseta y la tira a un lado antes de premiar a Sakuno con una hilera de besos desde su boca hasta su mandíbula y más abajo bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro y desde ahí desciende a lo largo de su brazo hasta que se encuentra la unión de sus dedos, lentamente, con los ojos fijos en los de Sakuno lame sus dedos unidos mientras ella se abandona a la cálidez de la lengua de Keigo, este la empuja sobre la cama.

El primer dedo que Keigo introduce dentro de ella duele, el segundo es una agonía ciega y Sakuno espera a que Keigo le quite el dolor a besos, pequeños mordisquitos que la distraen por todo su cuello, es conciente de que tiene que preparla porque hace mucho que no tiene un encuentro sexual, más exactos desde el accidente y eso es mucho, mucho tiempo, se relaja cuando Keigo empuja aún más adentro y entonces es cuando sus caderas se mueven solas para sentirlo mejor, una fuerte ola de placer la deja atontada, abre la boca pero no sale ningún sonido.

Keigo recuerda donde esta ese punto y cuando sustituye sus dedos por su miembro es ese mismo punto el que toca, el mismo punto que hace que Sakuno pierda el control, un sonido entre un gruñido y un grito sale de su garganta y Keigo le aprieta el muslo antes de embestir otra vez, más fuerte y más rápido y sigue y sigue hasta que Sakuno tiene el mejor orgasmo porque no recuerda ningun otro, y continua hasta que de repente él suelta un intenso gemido mientrras se vacía en su interior por completo.

Ambos respiran con dificultad y Sakuno se preocupa por si debería levantarse a plegar las prendas que Keigo ha ido tirando por todas partes y Keigo por envolver la cintura de Sakuno con sus brazos de la manera más perfecta, el borde de la camisa de Sakuno, impreganada del olor a humo de tabaco y con la húmeda transición entre el otoño y el invierno, se arruga en el lugar donde sus caderas se juntan, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de cuano Keigo se la ha vuelto a colocar pero no va a preguntar porque teme arruinar el momento, Keigo desliza lentamente su mano por los botones, abrochando cada uno de ellos, tomándose su tiempo y con el zumbido sordo del placer de su garganta.

- Sabes, no te he dicho en ningún momento que me llamo Keigo . ¿Cómo lo has recordado? - Sakuno se sonroja, su cara pasa de ser rosa a rojo e intenta hundir su rostro en la almohada - Lo sabías ¿verdad?, que tengo una página sobre ti en mi libro - contesta Sakuno tratando de no temblar porque él la sigue acariciando y sus caricias en verdad que le gustan demasiado - Por supuesto que lo sabía - murmura Keigo y Sakuno se pregunta porque parece que esta resollando... como si hubiera estado respirando así, con dificultad, tal vez desde un principio - Tengo una llave de tu departamento y ni una pizca de sentido de la intimidad o de la obediencia pero parece que tú tampoco lo tienes puesto que has escrito sobre nosotros aunque te pedí que no lo hicieras - asegura este con una risa traviesa aunque siente que sus pulmones lo estan cortando por dentro pero ignora el dolor por el momento.

- Pero lo habría seguido escribiendo, quiero recordar esto, de verdad, yo... quiero tener... solo quiero... una relación, quiero tener una relación real contigo en la que podamos hablar de lo que hicimos ayer o antes de ayer... - Sakuno termina con casi un murmullo y Keigo no dice nada, solo oculta su nariz en la nuca de Keigo, aún respira pesadamente - Mañana, mañana por favor no dejes que te olvide Keigo, quiero recordar esto, quiero recordar lo que somos - esas palabras suenan a súplica y dentro de su nuca Keigo se muerde el labio para no llorar, para no gritarle a la puta vida que esto es injusto.

- No te preocupes Sakuno, soy escritor, me gano la vida recordando cosas - se mantienen despiertos toda la noche, Keigo prepara tazas de té aguado y se las toma en el balcón de Sakuno con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas con las de ella, los dedos de sus pies se tocan, Sakuno intenta hablar de todo lo que se le ocurre, cualquier cosa para mantenerse despierto porque cuando se quede dormida todo se acabará; las hermosas estrellas y esa sensación cálida que hay en su interior y la increíble suavidad de la piel de Kiego deslizándose sobre la suya, los tremendos contrastes.

Divaga sobre lo genial que se veía Keigo mientras bailaba en el bar de esa manera, sobre lo perfectamente que encajaban sus voces y movimientos, sobre lo claro que estaba el cielo y sobre que el hombre del tiempo había dicho que mañana llovería, pero finalmente los párpados de Sakuno se vuelven insoportablemente pesados y se acurruca junto a Keigo, consciente solo a medias de la fría brisa que envuelve su piel y de las líneas que Keigo dibuja sobre su cuello, Keigo coloca su cabeza en su regazo y le acaricia el pelo, continuando con las palabras de Sakuno como si nunca se hubieran detenido porque quiza las cosas no tienen porque acabar tan pronto, porque él también tiene esperanza.

Pero el sueño se lleva a Sakuno al fin y al cabo.

* * *

><p>En los últimos segundos del verano, las horas siempre son demasiado cortas y los segundos demasiado largos. Los días cada vez duran menos y aunque Sakuno no puede decir que tiene prueba alguna, la inquietud la atenaza con cada puesta de sol y puede sentir cómo permanece en el aire en torno a ella. Rellenando las arrugas de su piel, deslizándose por su columna, derramándose por los dedos de sus pies. Un anhelo. Un temor. El frío del invierno, la lluvia sin comienzo, las mismas horas que sabe que ya han pasado antes. Y entonces llega la noche y lo pinta todo de blanco.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Na  
><strong>

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews y por entenderme aunque sea de una manera un tanto rara, esta historia en parte es mía, la vida de Atobe es mía pero es de él al mismo tiempo, gracias por leer una parte demasiado personal de mi.**


	4. Parte Tres (12): Mañana

**N/a**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Tres (12): Mañana  
><strong>

La luz del sol flota en el sueño de Sakuno, deriva en algo frío y salado y que tal vez implica talones hundiéndose en la blanda franja de arena que hay entre el océano y la playa, se gira y la arena húmeda se convierte en cálidas sábanas, cuando abre los ojos, al cóctel de alas de gaviota y tonos de azul los sustituye un techo un par de metros demasiado bajo, una pequeña ventana al fondo de una habitación estrecha y tablas de madera astilladas bajo alfombras gastadas.

Es si habitación aunque no está exactamente igual a como estaba cuando desperto ayer, porque hay post-its verdes pegados por cada centímetro de cada pared que ella no recuerda haber puesto, es como una segunda piel de coloridos textos, diagramas, números y fechas, la brisa mueve las cortinas y hace que las notas se muevan, sacando una melodía de aplausos ligeramente húmedo, aunque a Sakuno no le sorprende el estado de su habitación, si le toma desprevenida el número de post-its amarillos, sin embargo, la confusión se convierte automáticamente en sonrisa cuando sale al balcón y se encuentra con una figura apoyada sobre la barandilla de al lado.

- ¿Has leído los amarillos? - pregunta abruptamente el desconocido, con un brillo en sus pupilas que se vuelve travieso al observar la mirada mate de Sakuno - Entra y leélos y abreme la puerta cuando toque - así que Sakuno entra, los lee y abre la puerta cuando Keigo toca, diez minutos más tarde, estan ocupados preparando el desayuno en la cocina, mientras Keigo se palpa el estómago contando las montañas que son sus costilla y arruinándolo todo de manera más perfecta.

La incomodidad se marcha y todo avanza con paso suave, deslizándose entre brazos alrededor de cinturas y barbillas hundidas en los hombros de otro, a lo mejor esto puede repetirse para siempre, piensa Sakuno, tal vez un día se despertara siendo una anciana y Keigo seguira hincándole el dedo en el estómago, susurrando provocaciones incoherentes en su oído y convirtiéndolo todo en un desastre como hoy, se comeran el desayuno juntos en el balcón, con sus pies arrugados enfundados en unas mullidas zapatillas de estar por casa y su pelo cano demasiado ralo como para esconder sus radiantes sonrisas, eso le gustaría demasiado si es sincera.

* * *

><p>La forma de hacer el amor de Sakuno y Keigo se resume en insulsos grabados sobre páginas raídas, compilados en una pequeña lista que Keigo ha titulado "Cosas que a Riuzaky Sakuno le excitan", en contadas ocasiones ocurren combustiones espontáneas al caerse un bolígrafo y normalmente Kiego amolda sus manos a los escalofríos de Sakuno, por norma general estan hechos de noches normales y corrientes en el bar, cuando todos los demás los han abandonado con un vaso de whisky sin tocar como árbitro.<p>

Sakuno se descubre a sí mismo mirando fijamente de forma estúpida el rostro de Keigo mientras canta, reflexionando sobre como es posible que alguien pueda parecer tan perfecto y tan destrozado a la vez, hermoso como un dibujo de tinta, con la felicidad derramándose por sus contornos como té envejecido, Keigo es como un artefacto de perfección perdida... aunque la parte perfecta muerde el polvo en cuando alza la vista y al encontrarse con la mirada de los enormes ojos de Sakuno le lanza un guiño.

Hay algo en el guiño de Keigo que hace que Sakuno este a punto de caérsele el micrófono y de perder el ritmo de la canción, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Sakuno se pierde por completo porque Keigo ha acortado la distancia que los separa, sus preciosos labios respiran blues sobre transpiración brillante, el corazón de Sakuno golpea con fuerza su pecho cada vez que sus muñecas chocan de forma semi-intencional y con cada susurro de "te reto, atrévete", el juego de desafíos se vuelve letal cuando la puerta del salón se cierra y deja Keigo estampando a Sakuno contra la pared.

- Di eso otra vez, ¿qué me retas? - las palmas de sus manos y sus rodillas se deslizan sobre los muslos del otro, susurros incoherentes puntúan cada gemido y cada jadeo, la urgencia acaba con todo los demás y la frustración guía sus manos cuando bajan la cremallera o tal vez no es la frustración, tal vez es solo la urgencia porque siempre tiene prisa, porque los granos de arena se desvanecen de las líneas de sus manos, porque a medida que el invierno se convierte en primavera, su forma de hacer el amor se aleja de las embestidas bruscas y de las miradas ardientes y se parece más a silenciosos húmedos atrapados en las sábanas del departamento de Keigo, porque cuando la primavera llega las monstañas desaparecen y solo dejan un rastro constante de depresiones.

* * *

><p>Sakuno se despereza sobre la cama de Keigo, viendo como las cortinas inyectan soplos de vida en los post-its amarillos que cubren las paredes mientras que Keigo une sus dedos pulgares sobre la base de su garganta, un susurro distraído fractura la calma - Lo siento - murmura a punto de romperse y Sakuno lo nota, el aire resuena no por la pequeña disculpa de Keigo sino por las bocanadas de aire que silban al entrar a sus pulmones, Sakuno desliza una mano bajo la camisa de Keigo y cuenta con el dedo índice sus costillas.<p>

Va dejando atrás pequeñas huellas de sudor pegajoso y semen murmurando tranquilizadores "una, dos, tres...", Keigo se sobresalta, sorprendido y Sakuno le da un beso en los labios para borrar su sorpresa - Shhh, no lo sientas - murmura a Keigo que trata de desviar la mirada pero ella no se lo permite porque él tiene que entender que jamás en su vida se va a alejar de él por mucho que lo piense, a Keigo le lleva un rato muy largo relajarse a pesar de las caricias de Sakuno y deja que ella presione las palmas de sus manos contra sus costados y lo pinte de cálides y comodidad.

- Es solo que ni siquiera puedo... amarte como es debido - murmura casi en un tipo de trance Keigo como si lo hubiera dicho miles de veces pero ella no lo recuerda, no sabe porque pero le duele así que resopla y le clava un dedo entre las costilla y Keigo estalla en carcajadas, Sakuno le sujeta hábilmente la cara entre sus manos y se inclina para darle un beso más largo y más profundo, hay una sombra desvaída y violeta bajo sus cuerpos cuando Sakuno se separa dejando que las matices de su vista se muevan a la deriva de forma letárgica.

- Keigo escucha, no me importa el sexo, ya esta mejor que bien así, ya estamos haciendo el amor - trata de que entienda de que todo va a estar bien, que le importa un carajo si haciendo el amor es la única manera en que se puedan amar porque en verdad quiere hacerle entender que esta con él porque lo quiere, que aunque no sabe que es el amor porque incluso ha olvidado ese sentimiento siente que lo ama con cada fibra de su cuerpo, no le importa si no lo recuerda al menos sabe que no podra borrar las marcas de su piel contra la suya.

Keigo hunde su rostro en la almohada, Sakuno lo hace levantarlo a la fuerza, Keigo desvía la mirada, ella le coge la cara para obligarlo a que la mire, al final Keigo rompe en una risa ahogada - Me estas matando chica, de verdad me estas matando - susurra él con la voz casi estrangulada y ella lo mira no entendiendo absolutamente nada - ¿Por qué? - pregunto pero no hay respuesta así que Sakuno piensa que tal vez es otra de esas cosas que Keigo dice sin razón, una de esas cosas que va y viene, conforme al cielo se oscurece la pregunta se disipa junto con la luz y ya no regresa.

* * *

><p>- ¿A dónde va un pensamiento cuando lo olvidas? - pregunta Keigo mientras la mira fijamente, no sabe porque sigue torturandose pero quiere al menos intentar que ella recuerde que durante su vida juntos le ha hecho esa pregunta demasiadas veces, porque maldita sea que necesita aferrarse a algo pero ella lo mira con la cabeza ladeada, no sabe la puta respuesta, antes ni siquiera se habría detenido a pensarla pero es que eso era antes, ese antes no va a regresar jamás, lo sabe y eso lo mata más lentamente.<p>

Ahora no son algo, ni siquiera conocidos porque cada puto día tiene que presentarse ante ella - No lo sé, ¿lejos? - contesta y cuestiona al mismo tiempo y ella y él quiere reir, tomarla de los hombros y gritarle que es una estúpida, que la odia, que quiere que se muera, que quiere que jamás le hable de nueva cuenta pero no puede porque tiene que aferrarse a ella cada puto día para seguir respirando, quiere aferrarse a una persona que muere cada día y que se lo lleva en ese torrente sin ningun miramiento.

- Eso es muy vago - contesta casi en un susurro porque se esta ahogando y teme que la voz se le corte si dice algo más - Yo no soy escritora - arremete ella en un tono que trata de ser molesta y Keigo quiere gritarle que en este puto momento él tampoco desea ser escritor - No seas tan vaga - le señala mientras trata de sonreir pero no sale nada, no puede ni siquiera hacer una mueca tan sencilla porque es demasiado cargante esta situación y no cree poder con ella, no más porque esta harto de la mierda de vida que lleva pero no puede hacer nada porque esta le toco y a la vida le vale madres estar lastimandolo de esta manera.

- Bueno, se muere, el pensamiento se muere - concluye ella más o menos con un intento de sonrisa porque quiere que él le diga que es cierto pero la verdad es que él no desearía más estar en otro momento que tener que estar a su lado hablando como si nada porque antes podrían estar haciendo el amor, susurrando palabras de amor - ¿Y si no quiero? - Keigo abre y cierra su zippo, viendo como la lengua de fuego titila en torno a la tapa de hierro - No me dejes morir chica, prométeme que me recordaras - le pide con una mueca de dolor, de sentimientos de pena en un mar de sentimientos que la arrastran y Sakuno es feliz de dejarse arrastrar.

- Vale, te lo prometo, te recordaré - asegura ella intentando sonreir para que él se calme pero no se ha dado cuenta de que no es él quien tiene que calmarse sino ella porque le duele ver esa faceta tan gastada de Keigo - Para siempre - pide este viendola con suplica y Sakuno se rinde porque aunque no lo quiera admitir ella tambien quiere recordarlo lo que le queda de vida - Para siempre - asegura ella con una sonrisa esta vez verdadera... a veces la verdad duele más que la mentira y a veces la propia mentira es lo suficientemente dolorosa como para destrozar a Sakuno.

- ¿Me amarás mañana? - pregunta en un tono algo serio Keigo, sabe que ella le dira que si pero que la realidad siempre va a ser otra - Por supuesto - asegura ella como si nada y ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que se estan mintiendo mutuamente, quiza Keigo si se da cuenta pero como otras tantas veces quiere engañarse, quiere engañarse de nueva cuenta - Prométemelo - pide él y ella ríe un poco - Te amaré mañana y te recordaré para siempre, ahora dame el mechero antes de que le prendas fuego a mi casa - en menos de cinco minutos ella se encuentra derribada en el suelo con él haciendo presión en sus caderas para que le devuelva su zippo.

No son concientes de nada más hasta que sus labios se unen en un beso lleno de pasión, sus manos vagan por el cuerpo de uno y de otro tratando de sentir el calor de siempre, las marcas que dejan en sus pieles es lo más tierno que Sakuno siente en toda su vida, las mordidas que se clavan en sus clavículas duelen pero jamás ha sentido un dolor tan lleno de vida que la hace sentir amada, la manera en que él entra en ella la llena porque se siente en el cielo pero al mismo tiempo el infierno, le gusta ser arrastrada por el calor del cuerpo de Keigo en su totalidad.

Keigo le escribe una nota para asegurarse de que mantiene su promesa "Me llamo Keigo, soy el escritor que vive en el piso de al lado, nos vemos mañana, chica. ¡No lo olvides!", Sakuno se echa a reír al ver los signos de exclamación, Keigo le golpea en el hombro y ambos ruedan bajo las sábanas sintiendo una ligera esperanza, Sakuno imagina que las mentiras tambien son lo que mantiene a Keigo entero así que a lo mejor puede permitirse mentir un poco pero al final la esperanza se acaba y las mentiras se quiebran, la voz de Keigo es bajísima y triste cuando susurra en el cabello de Sakuno.

- Solo tengo dos cosas en este mundo chica, tú y el baile, eso es todo lo que tengo y pronto me arrancaran el baile de los huesos y finalmente tambien me separaran de ti... - Sakuno deja que Keigo deslice una mano por su cuello y la atraiga hacía si para abrazarla, el fuego se apaga y la oscuridad lo inunda todo, afuera esta lloviendo, las gotas repiquetean en el alféizar de la ventana.

* * *

><p>Hay momentos en los que Sakuno esta viendo a Keigo bailar y se da cuenta de que los movimientos de Keigo llevan cierto retraso, no demasiado significativo pero retraso al fin y al cabo, sacudidas dubitativas de las articulaciones, miedo y deseo mezclados en esa vacilación delatora, es como si sus músculos estuvieran esforzándose para llegar a algo pero sus tendones los retuvieran, como si estuviera condenado perpetuamente a perseguir una melodía que siempre va un tiempo más rápido que él, probablemente el mismo Keigo tambien se ha dado cuenta, el brillo de la frustracon y aflicción que se dilata en sus pupilas es inconfundible.<p>

Pero al final, incluso esos momentos desaparecen, ya no hay frustración ni pena, no hay movimiento, no hay más esfuerzos, nada, solo una aparición que se sienta en la otra punta del bar, desintegrándose lentamente y convirtiendose en partículas de polvo y luz, entonces estan los momentos en los que Sakuno mientras canta se da cuenta de como Keigo aprieta y afloja el puño, de las marcas de mordiscos en su labio inferior, de sus ojos apagados, de sus hombros hundidos, todo se derrumba pero no con un grito, sino con un ineludible jadeo al intentar tomar aire, suavemente, sin pausa, inevitablemente.

Y finalmente la frase que describe a Keigo como bailarín en la última página de su libro de recortes se convierte en algo parecido a una mentira porque Keigo ya no puede bailar, y tampoco es un escritor, en realidad no parece que sea el hombre que describe la página, no parece un humano en absoluto sino un cadáver que repite al final de cada hora: "Chica, ¿recuerdas cuando...?".

* * *

><p>Sakuno esta a medio camino entre sofocada y escaldada por el calor de la noche de verano cuando entra en el ascensor de su edificio, es 12 de julio, una hora en la que el mundo consiste en farolas inseguras, gritos de borrachos y ocasionales golpes de risa, a esa hora, solo estan ellos dos y una excesiva paz, acaba de volver del bar y Sakuno intenta luchar contra el cóctel de humo métalico y el fuerte olor a alcohol que hay en su cabello, las ultimas notas del saxofón anidan sobre sus dedos y el ritmo del cinquillo permanece bajo su piel pero ninguna de esas dos cosas consigue llenar el abismo que hay entre ella y el desconocido.<p>

El desconocido que sostiene un cigarro apagado entre los dientes se gira primero, la luz poco favorecedora del ascensor envuelve su piel con un tono de cetrino y un pesado velo de letargo, Sakuno se pregunta con el ritmo del cinquillo martilleando en sus venas si la piel del hombre sera tan de plástico como parece - Que calor, la temperatura... hace calor - dice este extendiendo una mano que Sakuno estrecha con vacilación, su apretón es de dedos largos y sorprendentemente fríos, uñas cortas y limadas y una piel curtida sobre unos nudillos huesudos, pero por encima de todo eso esta temblando, adivierte Sakuno.

Sus dientes castañean y a penas puede mantener el contacto visual - Um - responde Sakuno, quiere preguntarle al desconocido si se encuentra bien, porque esta temblando de esa manera, pero las palabras se pierden entre los chirridos del ascensor llegando al piso y el parpadeo de la bombilla fluorescente - Si.. hace calor hoy - concuerda ella como si nada pero el desconocido no dice nada tan solo apoya la espalda contra la pared del ascensor y deja que sus ojos se deslicen a lo largo de la figura de Sakuno como si estuviera esperando a que lo reconozca.

Es la clase de mirada que hace que Sakuno se encoja dentro de su chaqueta aunque una fina capa de cachemir poco puede hacer para esconderla de las pupilas fijas del otro, parece que el tiempo se apra hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abreny Sakuno suelta una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, solo después cuando Sakuno ya esta caminando por los pasillos del edificio y nota que el extraño lo esta siguiendo se da cuenta de que probablemente no sea la primera vez que se ven.

- ¿Te conozco de algo? - pregunta al fin y su voz retumba intranquila por los largos pasillos, el desconocido se ha parado en la puerta contigua y esta girando un llavero en torno a su dedo índice, un rayo de luz de la luna atraviea la verja y arranca un destello de algo que hay en su traje, Sakuno ve un par de gemelos, brillantes y aparantemente caros, demasiado caros como para pertenecer a alguien que vive en este tipo de residencia - ¿Tú crees? - el desconocido frunce el ceño y lo que dice suena mucho más a súplica que a pregunta y de alguna manera eso le duele demasiado pero no entiende porque.

Sakuno se arranca las pelusas del bolsillo nerviosa, no recuerda haber visto la cara del desconocido cuando ha comprobado su libro de recuerdos y los post-its verdes de sus paredes antes, pero a lo mejor se ha saltado una página, ya le ha pasado en otras ocasiones, se apresura a buscar en su mochila pero una risa más parecida a un ladrido lo interrumpe - Así que no te acuerdas, ¿de nada en absoluto? - vuelve a la carga el desconocido y Sakuno se siente como ida porque no sabe que hacer para que esa persona deje de sonar tan desesperada.

Keigo la mira y pierde toda la puta esperanza cuando ella lo mira pero no entendiendo nada - ¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que tenga que recordar? - pregunta ella casi en un murmullo y Keigo quiere gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, quiere lanzarse por esa ventana y gritarle a todo el mundo que su vida es una autentica mierda, que la puta vida se las esta cobrando con creces porque toda su vida antes de que se enterara que se iba a morir fue un puto cabrón, quiere creer que en verdad en su otra vida debio ser alguien muy malo como para que esta cosas le pasen ahora, en este tiempo... con la persona que más ama.

- Nada, en serio, nada - el desconocido se ríe o quiza solloza mientras que se apoya contra la puerta del piso contiguo y se deja caer, incluso en la oscuridad el brillo del miedo que destila su sonrisa torcida es distinguible, hace que parezca más joven de lo que es, de una forma que casi da lástima.

* * *

><p>La sandía sabe a ventanas sucias y al aire de una melodía oscuraa e invisible que se descompone en las venas, a Sakuno le resulta difícil de tragar, todo es impercetible hoy, todo se balancea en el borde de la existencia - Keigo - lo llama mientras toma las semillas negras con dedos cuidadosos, lo ha notado distante y el tipo de indiferencia que muestra le duele - ¿Por qué estas tan callado? - pregunta casi en un susurro porque este ni siquiera la mira del todo, esta como ido.<p>

- Siempre he sido callado - responde Keigo como no dandole importanca al asunto y es precisamente eso lo que la saca de quicio, porque nunca sabe que le sucede y eso maldita sea que le duele pero no entiende porque, estan sentados con las piernas cruzadas en el balcón de Sakuno, con las paredes mohosas tras ellos y un país de suburbios infinito y eterizado por delante, Sakuno se siente como si estuviera en el decorado de una película, construida de polvo y sueños agrietados, debe de haber un mundo real en algún lugar ahí afuera donde la risa no parece algo imposible en la desolación yerma del rostro de Keigo.

- No, no es cierto - asegura ella tratando de entender porque el día de hoy esta demasiado cerrado con ella, porque quiere entender que es ese dolor que esta en su pecho porque Keigo no le presta atención - Y como lo sabes, si no puedes recordar - arremete este como si nada mientras continua escribiendo cosas que a Sakuno le molestan porque ni siquiera esta haciendo el intento de prestarle atención - ¿Por qué estas enfadado? - pregunta con calma aunque no la siente en lo absoluto y eso le aterra.

- No lo estoy - asegura él aun escribiendo de prisa en el cuaderno, no quiere que ella insista porque entonces se le puede ir la lengua y decirle cosas que no quiere que ella sepa, sin embargo, no tiene el valor suficiente como para no hacerlo - Si lo estas - asegura ella mientras observa que Keigo le da un mordisco furioso a un trozo de sandía, le caen gotas de jugo de la sandía por las comisuras de la boca y se las restriega bruscamente con el dorso de la mano, esta enfadado, eso esta claro piensa Sakuno.

Quiza un poco más que enfadado, Sakuno espera pacientemente, escuchando el ruido que hace Keigo al morder, mastizar, tragar, jadear en busca de aire pero Keigo no se sale de la rutina, continua comiendo cada vez más rápido - Mira, ¿he dicho algo malo? Keigo, quiero tener una relación contigo pero no puedes ser así... - comienza ella pero no sabe como terminar esa frase porque en realidad ni siquiera sabe como es él pero de alguna manera le molesta que siempre mienta, que no diga las cosas como son.

- No, chica, si que puedo, porque ni siquiera tenemos una puta relación - le recrimina Keigo de repente, frío y crispado y eso le duele a ella que entierra un poco las uñas en la sandía porque le duele que sea así cuando unas palabras de aliento no vendrían mal - Y nunca la tendremos, no lo entiendes ¿verdad?, puedes seguir intentándolo pero nunca vas a recordarme, así es como estan las cosas - arremete de nueva cuenta Keigo mientras ella siente unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

No quiere llorar pero un pequeño sollozo rompe la fachada de su rostro y con eso la situación se tuerce apun más, Keigo se enfada todavía más - Tú ni siquiera tienes derecho a estar enfadada, te levantas cada mañana y estas de puta madre pero ¿qué pasa conmigo? - Keigo vuelve al ataque con ese tono frío y afilado que a ella le duele porque siente como se clava en su corazón como si de espinas se trataran - Lo sient... - trata de disculparse pero el sonido del cuaderno siendo estampado sobre las rodillas de él no le permiten terminar la frase.

- Estoy enamorado de ti joder y aún así tengo que presentarme cada puta mañana y... ¿es qué no te haces una idea de lo que duele eso?, no, seguro que no porque en realidad no me quieres, sin todas esas notas que te dejo no hay nada, en realidad no hay nada, solo soy un desconocido para ti y esta relación no es más que un teatro, es otra novela más, inventado, todo, ni siquiera es que este escribiendo una puta novela, joder, la estoy viviendo - espeta Keigo mientras trata de calmarse porque ella no tiene la culpa, la culpa la tiene la puta vida que quiere demostrarle que es un peón en un juego de alguien más grande y que ese alguien lo detesta tanto como para estar haciendole esto pero tampoco es como si tuviera la culpa, la vida es así de cabrona y punto.

Después de una larga pausa se oye un "lo siento" de uno de ellos, tal vez de ambos - Hace dos noches entre a tu casa y quiete todos los post-its que decían algo sobre nosotros de las paredes, intente comprobar si recordarías la noche que nos encontramos por segunda vez aunque fuera una diminuta chispa de reconocimiento... pero por supuesto... - Keigo no puede terminar esa maldita frase porque no quiere más, no puede más, esta puta vida lo esta matando pero es que es así y no puede hacer algo más y eso le jode.

Keigo entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sakuno y los sostiene, las manchas pegajosas del jugo de la sandía se extienden por sus palmas sudorosas - Los hecho son estos, me voy a morir, un día, nos olvidaras y entonces el día después de eso me olvidarás a mí, y ya ni siquiera sera por tu amnesia solo por el tiempo, porque eso es lo que hace el timpo, se lleva las pequeñas cosas, primero las insignificantes y entonces se cuela hasta que se lleva las que importan... y para cuando quieras darte cuenta, habrán desaparecido y no sabras que es lo que falta hasta que... - nuevamente no sabe como terminar la frase y lo peor es que en verdad no quiere terminarla.

- No, no, Keigo no es así... mi cabeza esta mal pero mi corazón - Sakuno aprieta las manos entrelazadas de ambos contra su pecho y respira hondo, como si el aire puediera llenar el vacío que hay entre ellos, la calidez de Keigo traspasa su blusa y hace que su estómago flote, desbloquea las palabras que aguardan en un sitio que no sabía que existía - Mi corazón esta bien, te recordare ahí, no puedo recordar nada sobre ti pero cuando algo te duele, el corazón tambien me duele, cuando ríes mi corazón también ríe, puedo amarte aunque no tenga recuerdos, así que aguanta, aguanta, por favor - le suplica ella casi con la voz ahogada porque quiere que él entienda que todo esta bien, que no importa cuanto duela... esta bien.

Después de un largo esfuerzo Keigo consigue forzar una sonrisa pero tiembla y por fin se rompe mientras dice de forma pensativa, brutal - Esto no es una novela romántica chica, no funciona así - insipira y el ultimo clavo llega, no con un estallido sino con un susurro lastimero - ¿No lo ves, chica? Nuestro final esta claro, todo estaba escrito desde el mismo principio, desde antes de que nos conociéramos - aunque Keigo esta esperando una réplica, aunque los dos estan esperando una réplica, Sakuno no tiene nada que decir.

Los sollozos destruyen su cuerpo, pesados y terribles y no consigue articular ni la más mínima protesta cuando Keigo continua hablando - Sabes... llegara el día en que no pueda tocarte el rostro, ni hablarte, simplemente... estare ahí tumbado, viendote llorar con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con el cuerpo entumecido y, y mi mano... en torno a la tuya... sostendras mi mano como ahora mismo pero estara fría y dolera mucho más de lo que duele ahora, y caundo llegue ese día chica quiero que me prometas que medaras ir, te iras a casa, llevate las margaritas... - pide en un tono casi debastado que a Sakuno le hiela la sangre.

- No - Sakuno logra articular con una voz casi temblorosa, casi rota - Porque escucha chica, no mereces... - la nuez de Keigo asciende, se detiene, no vuelve a bajar, su voz se quiebra, Sakuno se da cuenta de repente de que Keigo tambien ha estado llorando, ha estado llorando todo el tiempo, tal vez incluso desde antes de que Sakuno despertara esa mañana - ... ver como las margaritas se marchitan... - concluye con calma aunque por dentro se esta muriendo, porque se ha levantado y ha llorado porque le ha dolido que ella no lo recordara en el elevador, eso le dolio en toda el alma.

- No - Sakuno agarra más fuerte las dos manos de Keigo, recoge los huesos que se desmoronan y los tendones hechos jirones y reza en voz baja en los débiles nudillos - No, no, no - suplica llorando porque no quiere que él se vaya, no entiende porque pero no quiere que se vaya porque lo necesita para sentir que esta viva, que el que haya perdido su memoria no es nada porque esta dentro de la memoria de alguien más, Sakuno más que nunca quiere aferrarse a Keigo, quiere aferrarse al... nosotros.

* * *

><p>Entre los meses y los segundos Sakuno pierde la noción de las horas y olvida como leer los relojes y calendarios, a veces se le olvida la fecha, otras veces mira por la ventana y pregunta en que estación estan, su libro de recortes ya no esta al día y no esta segura de si tiene veinte años o veinticico porque de todas formas ya no importa, siempre estara atrapada en el mismo punto, así es como son las cosas.<p>

Pero cuando llega Keigo todo vuelve a encajar, es en los ultimos meses del otoño, 2013, tiene veintidos años, veintitres en tres meses y esta tan profundamnete enamorada que duele, duele porque ya son los ultimos meses del otoño, porque el verano ha acabado y no puede siquiera recordarlo pero siente ese tipo de amor que la vuelve avariciosa y la hace estar enfadada y triste por todo lo que no puede tener, el tipo de amor que le hace aferrarse a Keigo al final de cada noche y rogar poder recordarlo todo el día de hoy, y de ayer, y...

- Mañana - interrumpe Keigo, Sakuno cree que huele un poco a yodo o a antisépticos, a sábanas de hospital - Puedes acordarte de mañana, recordaré todos nuestros ayeres y tú puedes recorsar todos nuestros mañanas, sera genial - asegura él y Sakuno le responde una forma inexpresiva - Eso no tiene sentido ¿cómo se recuerda el mañana? - pregunta con un tono normal mientras siente la respiración de Keigo demasiado cerca, tanto que la inunda por completo, la arrastra y a ella le encanta esa sensación.

- Bueno - Keigo se relaja en los brazos de Sakuno, deja que su espalda llene la curva del pecho de Sakuno y que su mejilla se deslice junto a la de ella - Recuerdo que mañana iremos a la playa ¿y? - es una pregunta no formulada por parte de él pero a ella no parece importarle en lo más mínimo - ¿Y qué? - pero aún así ella pregunta esta vez con una risa un poco afable aunque no lo demuestra - ¿Y qué recuerdos haremos? - pregunta en esta ocasión Keigo y ella de verdad que no entiende nada - Keigo, ¿pero qué estas diciendo, como vas a recordar algo que nunca ha sucedido... - él le corta al pellizcar su mejilla con un poco de suavidad, quiere seguir mintiendose a si mismo, quiere creer que solo por hoy todo es posible.

- Calla, vamos a ver, recuerdo que el agua parecera estar en llamas de luz, el solo se estara poniendo, todas las nubes estaran pintadas de violeta y rojo, pero estara tranquilo, solo se oirá el sonido del agua y el viento y tu voz, cantaras My Lady y enterraras tus pies en la arena mientras me ves bailar dentro del agua, bailaré, tu cantarás, me tropezaré, sacaras tus pies de la arena e intentarás cogerme, me daré cuenta de lo linda que estas y sentiré la repentina urfencia de ponerte en una posición comprometida, te haré el amor en ese mismo momento y en ese mismo lugar, así que luego estaremos llenos de arena y te volveras loca, por supuesto y lavaras la ropa cuatro veces, lo frotaras todo pero despues claro... primero cenaremos sentados en el techo del coche, perezosos, lentamente, podemos comer hamburguesas, con mucho queso... - él tomo aire porque ha dicho lo que una vez ya paso y por muy cruel que suene... quiere que vuelva a pasar.

Sakuno se queda pensando por unos momentos y no logra esconder una leve sonrisa que se instala en sus labios - Y veremos el anochecer, seguire cantando y me cogeras de la mano, me bajaras del coche, bailaremos juntos, reiremos, tu te reirás más fuerte pero yo me reiré durante más tiempo, habra mosquitos por todas partes, seguro, yo querré irme pero tu querrás quedarte más tiempo porque tú eres así, e intentaré arrastrarte pero te liberarás de mí y al final te rendirás porque te pagré, o tal vez seré yo la que se rinda cuando me cojas de la mano y me atraigas hacía ti y me beses apasionadamente - concluye ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

Él sabe que así no sucedio pero sabe que con Sakuno sucedera de nuevo, sera otro final pero el comienzo él lo quiere poner, Keigo le coge la mano y la atrae tan cerca que Sakuno puede sentir su aliento en la lengua - ¿Así? - pregunta Keigo con una leve sonrisa - ¿En qué estas pensando ahora mismo? - pregunta ella tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón que quiere salirse por su boca - En lo mucho que quiero quedarme así - asegura este como si nada porque le gusta finjir que es un vals de mentiras... porque este se baila de dos.

Hay preguntas que Sakuno no le hace a Keigo, no le pregunta a Keigo si pueden quedarse así para siempre o cuantos mañanas quedan en realidad porque a veces la verdad es demasiado deslumbrante, solo puede depender de los segundos, de cada gesto, cada sílaba, Keigo vive en segundos, todo viene en segundos... ojalá los segundos duraran más.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, cuando Sakuno despierta al día siguiente no van a la playa, de hecho no hay un "ellos", no hay post-its amarillos en las paredes, ni palabras en la última página de su libro de recortes, ni posiciones comprometidas ni hamburguesas en el techo de un coche, solo esta Sakuno bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras de la fábrica, cenando en una mesa vacía, esperando que lleguen las siete con los ojos pegados en el balcón contiguo y con la extraña sensación de que, tal vez, algo le falta.<p>

Entona melodiosamente bajo las luces difusas del escenario, mira el asiento vacío que hay al otro lado del bar y reflexiona sobre lo que podría significar el vacío que hay en su pecho, porque cada nota que canta no sale afinada del todo, Akari intenta ajustar su volumen para cubrir cada error de Sakuno, se riende cuando llega el descanso - ¿Pero qué te pasa? - le pregunto entre un tono de paciencia y entre pena, no entiende muy bien a que viene la pregunta porque segun ella no sucede nada.

- No lo sé - murmura Sakuno, hoy no le ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal, todo ha ido de acuerdo a las notas de su libro, al menos así le parece ella pero no deja de sentir que le falta algo, algo que no sabe que es - ¿Dónde esta ese hombre, el escritor? ¿Atobe Keigo? - pregunta su amiga buscando con la mirada a una persona que ella no conoce, ni siquiera le suena el nombre así que francamente que no entiende porque su amiga le pregunta sobre esa persona que no conoce, al menos así lo siente.

"¿Qué escritor?" es lo que quería preguntar Sakuno pero de algún modo acaba saliendo una especie de grito ahogado de inexplicable pánico y dolor, instintivamente, echa mano de su libro de recortes, pasa las páginas una vez y otra y otra con el mismo quejido tembloroso - No conozco a ningun escritor - un ramito de margarita secas cae de la tapa trasera, Sakuno se derrumba y esta vez no hay nadie para sostenerla.

* * *

><p>Se despierta en octubre y la recibe el verde de sus paredes, el calor del césped sintético que nunca muere, octubre marchita el mundo con cada puesta de sol, hasta que apesta a hojas en descomposición y promesas olvidadas, con octubre llega la lluvia infina que limpia huellas inmortales y trae nuevos clientes al bar.<p>

Se despierta en noviembre y lo recibe un montón de espesa nieve que se ha apilado en su ventana, una conocida urgencia por hundir la cara en la almohada y llorar como si no hubiera mañana le revuelve las tripas, noviembre trae día que desaparecen de repente y noches que se convierten en el principio del fin y en el fin del principio, en noviembre, las mañanas dejan de llegar, en noviembre se pregunta cuanto tiempo lleva viviendo así, cuanto tiempo más tiene que seguir viviendo así, cuantas mañanas quedan antes de que el tiempo la deje ir.

Se despierta en diciembre a cuatro días de Navidad, cuando llaman a la puerta, la oscuridad se traga su departamento mientras se abre paso por los pasillos, con los dedos extendido para leer las paredes mientras descorre el pestillo y abre y... - Chica - lloriquea el hombre que hay entre su puerta, lo que Sakuno ve es una combinación de labios cenicientos y ojos hinchados, temblando bajo una fina bata de hospital y sin nada más que copos de nieve en el cabello y unas zapatillas de plástico en los pies.

Tal vez el hombre esta intentando sonreir y los restos de esa sonrisa tiran tristemente de las comisuras de sus labios pero todo se descongela cuando intenta mover la mandíbula otra vez - Chica - y es un sollozo - Chica, chica... - una enorme, inexplicable y cálida marea de alivio recorre a Sakuno pero no es suficiente como para evitar que hable con voz ronca y vacilante - ¿Quién eres? - pregunta con un poco de miedo porque de verdad que no tiene ni la mínima idea de quien esa persona frente a ella.

Una pausa - Pues claro, claro que lo ibas a olvidar, que tonto he sido... - Sakuno ve algo que se acumula en los ojos ya enrojecidos del chico con curiosidad y sin aliento o quiza con un pinchazo de indefinible empatía, es espantoso lo fácilmente que esta perfecta construcción de huesos se desmorona en cámara lenta, el hombre tiembla, deshaciéndose por los costados con una erupción de lamentos inaudibles, se frota con los antebrazos para borrar las lágrimas y su pecho entero se sacude con una pena inconsolable, hasta que al final se lo traga todo con dificultad.

Hace un pequeño gesto con la mano y parece muy frágil - Perdón por molestarte, solo pensaba... en caso de que recordaras... pero bueno, da igual, yo... - no se oye nada salvo el susurro de los copos de nieve que caen, pequeñas esferas de luz brillante como luciérnagas y Sakuno envuelve con la mano la muñeca del hombre, no piensa en fragilidad cuando atrae al chico más cerca de la puerta, de hecho no esta segura de lo que esta pasando cuando dice - No, esta nevando, deja que te preste una chaqueta, vas a coger un resfriado - murmura con suavidad.

- Un resfriado - repite el hombre y su risa suena como lo más triste del universo - Voy a coger un resfriado - vuelve a repetir y Sakuno por primera vez siente que algo se quiebra en su interior pero no sabe que es...

* * *

><p>De camino al hospital, el hombre se presenta como Keigo, le da a Sakuno cuatro datos en el asiento de atrás de un taxi, uno, es escritor, dos, ya se conocían, tres, se esta muriendo, cuatro, ha borrado todo lo que había sobre él en los post-its y en el libro de Sakuno a causa de esos datos - Me dijeron que me quedaban seis meses, quiza un año si me portaba bien - dice Keigo, sus ojos reflejan el amanecer que pasa volando por las ventanas - Así que quise hacerme el héroe, dejarme olvidar, ahorrarte todos los ayeres y dejarte con todas las mañanas pero... entonces me dijeron que tenía neumonía, ya no eran seis meses, me quedaban cuatro semanas, tal vez tres, y me derrumbé, de repente, quedarme atrapado con todos los ayeres mientras que tú seguías adelante sin mí ya no me resulataba tan atractivo y... de verdad, lo siento, mentí, no soy un héroe, solo soy un cobarde - las palabras de Keigo le duelen a Sakuno, no sabe porque pero siente que la corroen por dentro, la matan lento.<p>

Sus rodillas se tocan, Sakuno no se aparta - Yo... ¿te gusto? - pregunta con una calma que no siente porque no tiene ni la menor idea de porque ha preguntado pero quiere saber la respuesta - Gustarme - se hace eco el hombre y se ríe otra vez al continuar - No, solo quiero estar en todas tus mañanas, quiero que me recuerdes - Sakuno sabe la verdad y juraría que Keigo tambien la sabe, los deseos son solo deseos, las oraciones no son más que oraciones, la cuidad que pasa a toda velocidad por las ventanillas puede brillas con las luces de Navidad y la calidez de Año Nuevo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que demasiado es demasiado, algunas cosas son simplemente imposibles.

- Quiero decir, no tienes que recordarme, no intento engañarme a mí mismo, de verdad, me puedes dejar en el hospital y... solo... yo solo quería verte otra vez y supongo que ya lo he hecho así que... lo siento muchísimo por molestarte - Keigo se ríe y cada vez que lo hace Sakuno piensa que suena más a lamento - Debes de pensar que estoy loco o algo apareciendo en tu puerta porque sí - comenta este con un dejo de lamento pero más que eso de sentimientos de trsiteza mezclados.

- No creo que estes loco - interrumpe Sakuno y la tensión disminuye un poco cuando consigue forzar una sonrisa - Creo que eres un idiota por huir del hospital vestido así cuando esta nevando - el coche se para, a ambos les lleva unos instantes darse cuenta de que ya han llegado a la entrada y de que ha llegado el momento de que Sakuno se marche y de que Keigo se quede ahí, en su último segundo son todo sonrisas educadas e inclinaciones de cabeza, como si se acabaran de conocer por primera vez y los ojos rojos de Keigo no significaran nada.

- Pues... - dice Keigo sin llegar a temblar con la chaqueta de Sakuno sobre los hombros pero estremeciéndose igualmente - Solo... ¿puedo pedirte una última cosa? - pregunta este con un tono de suplica en su voz que a ella le da pavor - ¿Sí? - aún así pregunta que es lo que quiere que diga, que es lo que quiere porque siente que de alguna u otra forma se lo debe - ¿Puedes decir mi nombre? Una ultima vez - comenta este y Sakuno se aclara la garganta e intenta reproducir las sílabas pero de algun modo estan atascadas en los laterales de su garganta y a pesar de que abre la boca no sale sonido alguno.

Para cuando levanta la mano y se toca la garganta se da cuenta de que esta temblando y de que algo va mal, el mundo se le esta cayendo encima a cámara lenta y el corazón le duele, le duele muchísimo - Keig... - Sakuno se traga las dudas y se concentra en las sílabas - Keigo - termina ella sintiendo que ha dicho ese nombre miles de veces en tonos diferentes pero no es posible, al menos cree eso - Gracias, gracias - y el segundo "gracias" de Keigo es dicho de forma suave como si tuviera un significado más importante.

Tal vez como "gracias por conocerme, por encontrarme, por desenterrarme de entre las ruinas, de los pedazos rotos, gracias por darme vida, lágrimas, deseos, filas y filas de post-its amarillos que iluminan mi habitación cuando las cortinas bloquean el sol, gracias por enseñarme lo mucho que pueden brillar las luciérnagas, gracias por amarme a tu manera, gracias por demostrarme que aunque no tengas memoria te esfuerzas por no dejar de sentir algo por este cabrón, gracias por decirme con la mirada que tu corazón me quiere aunque tu memoria no me recuerde, gracias por dejarme enseñarte el acto más hermoso de unión entre dos seres, gracias por ser mía aunque no lo recuerdes, gracias por cada minuto, cada segundo que has estado a mi lado mientras escribía de ti, gracias por permitirme amarte a mi manera, gracias por soportar mis quejas, mis días malos, mis días buenos, gracias por soportar mis palabras dolorosas, gracias por soportarme a mí, gracias por cada beso, cada caricia que me regalaste, gracias por la cálidez de los latidos de tu corazón para conmigo, gracias por siempre estar allí para mí aunque no lo supieras, gracias... gracias por todo" pero Sakuno no oye nada de eso, solo oye Tokio al amanecer, los silbidos de la brisa y como Keigo lucha por tomar oxígeno - De nada - responde tensa, hoy hace frío, Keigo tiembla cuando sale casi arrastrandose del coche, cierra la puerta y mira hacía atrás.

Sakuno baja la ventanilla y se pregunta porque parece que el mundo entero se esta viniendo abajo, afuera con el frío lijándole los huesos y atravesando su cabello Keigo sonríe dócilmente, Sakuno asiente, un par de copos de nieve caen desde el cielo y desaparecen - Bueno - es la manera de despedirse de él - Bueno y ella le contesta de la misma manera, ya se han resignado a no usar palabras, porque hay un entendimiento mutuo entre ellos que les dice que las palabras son torpes, las palabras son como pequeños cometas, pasan como un rayo tras ellos, dejando una estela de lágrimas y dudas, no pueden permitirse usar palabras, no hay lágrimas, ni cometas ni dudas en este intercambio entre un desconocido y un recuerdo, sólo destellos de nieve, Sakunoo extiende la mano, incómoda, y la saca fuera de la ventanilla, Keigo la estrecha, riéndose de algo gracioso que Sakuno no puede entender, y entonces se gira y echa a andar, sus piernas son demasiado delgadas, su espalda está demasiado encorvada, va con la cabeza demasiado alta a pesar de sus dedos temblorosos.

Sakuno se gira hacia el conductor con una sonrisa dos tonos demasiado brillante - Lléveme de vuelta, por favor - le pide con calma, está intentando fingir que todo es natural, porque lo es, después de todo, no conoce a este Keigo, no entiende el significado de mañanas o ayeres y encima, llega tarde al trabajo, Sakuno toma una profunda bocanada de aire invernal y se dice a sí misma que no quiere echar a correr, para nada, que no hay lágrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos, que no hay lágrimas empañando su visión aunque...

Caen, de todas formas, una a una, igual que Keigo, Sakunoo grita tan fuerte que no reconoce su propia voz.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	5. Parte Tres (22): Memoria

**N/a**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Capítulo final.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Tres (22): Memoria  
><strong>

Sakuno esta de pie en un rincón de la habitación y le llegan palabras de los médicos, algo sobre que los tratamientos de oxígeno no son suficientes, que usan antibióticos pero que el hígado los esta rechazando, que lo dejan en la UCI pero que eso no cambiará nada, al menos bajarle la fiebre con un baño de hielo pero sus plumones no lo soportarían, no entiende algunas de las palabras, la multisilábica Symbicort o Teofilina o corticosteroides pero entiende el tic tac del segundero entre líneas, el incesante pitidi de los monitores, las disculpas anodinas sobre "no hay nada más que podamos hacer".

- No quiero morir - le dice Keigo, el sonido de su voz ahogado por la máscara de oxígeno, Sakuno se sienta en el taburete que hay junto a su cama y estudia las vías que salen de los tobillos de Keigo, de alguna forma parece diminuto, todo ángulos demacrados - No te vas a morir, han dicho que te ibas a poner bien - le contesta ella con la esperanza de que si quiza lo dice quiza se haga realidad pero no, no es así porque la vida es jodidamente aleatoria, aunque desees algo con toda tu alma no se te dara.

Sakuno piensa que quiza debería vender su ama al Diablo pero no, no puede porque ni siquiera lo recordaría, ella no tiene memoria así que si lo ve desde ese ángulo no sirve de nada tratar de vender su alma, porque aunque le duela por el momento debe de aceptar que la vida no es que la este jodiendo sino que simplemente lo que esta pasando es porque debe de pasar y punto y puede que suene cruel pero es la maldita realidad, claro que duele porque le duele ver a Keigo en esa cama con demasiados aparatos a su alrededor.

- Mentirosa - Keigo ríe moviendo la cabeza y apartando la mirada de Sakuno y entonces es cuando esta se da cuenta de que en realidad no se esta riendo, de que esta llorando - Habra alguien nuevo en esta cama en tres semanas, cuatro como mucho, tengo neumonía, además de la fibrosis tengo una puta neumonía - concluye este y ella hace el maldito intento de tragarse las lagrimas porque maldita sea que no es bueno que llore en frente de alguien que esta llorando, esa no es una buena combinación y por muy estúpido que suene ese pensamiento se tiene que aferrar al mismo quiera o no.

Tomo aire mientras trata de regular su respiración, no puede llorar, eso no le esta permitido en este momento porque maldita sea tiene que ser fuerte - Te pondrás bien - insiste Sakuno aunque Keigo esta equivocado sobre lo de las tres semanas porque en realidad son algo así como dos - No te pasa nada - asegura ella con una sonrisa que en vez de ser cálida parece rota, demasiado rota y lo peor es que deja ver todos sus sentimientos, deja ver lo transparente que puede ser una persona cuando una persona esta cerca de la muerte.

- No - Keigo cierra fuertemente los ojos, Sakuno no sabe que otra cosa hacer además de levantarse y rozar con los dedos el pecho de Keigo quien se encoge rápidamente, siente que ella desliza los dedos por toda la extensión de los pulmones y maldita sea que su tacto lo calma aunque sea un poco pero lo calma y es justo lo que en este momento necesita, calmarse - ¿Qué pasa ahora? - pregunta este con un poco más de tranquilidad de la que demostraba hace unos momentos lo cual hace sonreir a la chica.

- Le estoy escribiendo una nota a Dios, no puede llevarse estos pulmones, los necesitas - decide Sakuno acercándose más a Keigo para seguir garabateando frases invisibles en su piel, eso suena demasiado idiota pero Keigo no le dice nada, suena idiota porque maldita sea Dios en este momento no escucha las súplicas de que regrese el tiempo, de que le permita una vez más ir a donde ambos eran pareja, a donde ella tenía memoria, a donde él no era un cabrón como ahora, quiere que regrese el tiempo antes de su accidente, que le permita vivir mucho más de lo que vivira.

Pero maldita sea, es una novedad que eso no va a suceder porque así es como debía ser aunque le cueste admitirlo, así es como es y punto, no puede hacer nada y sinceramente quiza ya no quiera hacer nada - Los necesitas de verdad - vuelve a hablar ella casi en un susurro mientras deja de escribir, el silencio cae sobre ellos y despues de caer no vuelve a levantarse, los murmullos de Keigo son solo fantasmas bajo el zumbido del aire acondicionado - Cuando supe que iba a morir, pensé "por fin, gracias" pero ahora, ahora yo... solo quiero un minuto más, un milisegundo más... quiero más tiempo, contigo, chica... no te he amado todavía, no he acabado... - sus ojos se cierran antes de que Sakuno tenga la oportunidad de tomar su mano y decirle que aún tiene tiempo, que no hay prisa, que estaran bien porque va a volver a casa y anotar todo esto (Atobe Keigo, ala oeste, habitación 2-20, Hospital de Tokio, que el taxi entre por la entrada del sur, aún no hemos acabado) para poder volver mañana, y el día después, y el siguiente...

* * *

><p>- Mmmm... podemos intentar tatuar mi nombre... en tu cara - le dice Keigo tomando una larga bocanada de oxígeno de la máscara, la enfermera le había dejado sentarse en una silla de ruedas antes, le había dicho que estaba mucho mejor y que debería salir de la habitación, intentar caminar por los pasillos, había dicho, así que aquí estan, dos pequeñas figuras envueltas en varias capas de lana y cachemir, respirando hondo en el aire viciado de los interminables pasillos.<p>

El golpeteo regular de los talones de Sakuno es reconfortante, casi un testimonio de la realidad de su existencia, aún estan juntos, los dos, estan saliendo adelante un día más - Pero yo no puedo ver mi propia cara - argumenta ella porque la verdad es que eso de que un tatuaje se forme en su cara le parece una muy mala idea pero lo que más le parece mala idea es que lo ha considerado por más de dos minutos y eso solo quiere decir que esta loca, o medio loca pero esta loca porque una persona normal ni siquiera lo consideraría.

Ella piensa que quiza lo considera porque se trata de Keigo y no de otra persona - Bueno, pues en la mía no puede ir, estaría... horrible con mi propio nombre en la... cara - Keigo se ríe balbuceando en su intento de tomar aire y apartando la mano de preocupada de Sakuno - Quiero decir, la prensa ya piensa que... soy un narcisista, imagínate... si se dieran cuenta de que llevo un puto... tatuaje... ja - no han sido palabras para reir y ambos lo saben, puede que sean verdaderas, claro que lo son piensa Sakuno con un aire de tristeza.

No dicen nada, se limitan a mirar a los otros pacientes pasar, es un tipo de paz bienvenida, de la que ya no tienen miedo, aunque al final Keigo vuelve a romperla - ¿Vas a ir al... bar esta noche? - pregunta y Sakuno piensa que la respuesta es demasiado obvia que no tenía ni siquiera porque preguntar así que tan solo se encoge de hombros - A lo mejor esta noche no - contesta como si nada aunque apuesta a que él sabe la respuesta, no quiere ir porque no quiere pasar ni un segundo lejos de él, no quiere alejarse de él.

- Ayer... dijiste... lo mismo - Keigo sonríe con los ojos un poco meláncolicos bajo el ocasional quejido del tanque de oxígeno - Mañana ver al bar, tienes... que cantar, es... lo que haces, cantar, vivir la vida - y ella quiere decirle que no le importa cantar ahora, no le importa que luego tenga que suplicarle a Akira para que le preste dinero para el alquiler del departamento porque venga esta con él y eso es muchon más importante que cantar y ganar dinero en el bar, al menos eso es lo que ella piensa.

- La estoy viviendo contigo - protesta Sakuno porque quiere decirle que desde que lo conocio siente que la vida es algo que no tiene explicación, que si nos esta prestada puesta bien, no puedes dar gracias por eso porque quiza es que no es necesario, quiere decirle que vive la vida con él porque le ha enseñado demasiadas cosas, hábitos bueno y malos al mismo tiempo pero no le importa porque el estar con él es toda su vida pero esas palabras se atoran en su garganta y no las dice.

- Puedo cantar ahora mismo - sentencia ella con una risa más o menos traviesa - No, no me tomes por idiot... - pero antes de que Keigo termine la frase ella ya esta cantando, Sakuno canta, las melodías se escarchan delicadas y traslúcidad a pesar del ambiente sofocante, cortando las protestas de Keigo al momento, con vacilación, los dedos de Keigo empiezan a golpetear el reposabrazos de la silla de ruedas, no le lleva mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que Keigo no solo esta siguiendo su ritmo sino que sus dedos estan bailando al son de algún tipo de magia, en el frío y cuando Sakuno se arrodilla ante él cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos, todo en perfecta sincronía, las puntas de los dedos de Keigo dan saltos sobre sus nudillos, ligeros y ágiles.

- Arabesque - susurra y las palabras salen a la superficie como niebla blanca bajo el pláticos, su mano da un pequeño salto - Grand jeté - un giro de la muñeca, sus uñas giran y arrancan una risa de la palma de Sakuno - fouetté en tournant - los dedos de Keigo se escabullen por el borde de su palma y van hacía el dorso - aquí un sissonne, uno, y dos, y... - los dos dejan de respirar momentáneamente, cuando sus dedos se cruzan la muñeca de Sakuno y suben por su antebrazo, su brazo, hombro, clavícula, cuello, labio inferior y se detienen.

Comparten una sonrisa, durante la cual Sakuno presiona sus labios contra los dedos de Keigo amoldándolos fácilmente bajo la carne fría y demacrada, el rubor de Keigo es casi demasiado fuerte en contraposición al telón de fondo de su bata de hospital, Sakuno piensa que podría estar brillando quiza un poco como una luciérnaga, con el tiempo, su canción acaba y la enfermera llama a Keigo para que vuelva a la habitación porque el aire sin filtrar no es bueno para sus pulmones, nada es bueno para sus pulmones.

- Buenas noches chica - exhala Keigo mientras le inyectan su dosis diaria de morfina, sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse y Sakuno sabe que esta aferrado a los segundos cuando le dice - Te amo - y siente que el mundo se le abre bajo los pies cuando le dice eso porque ella quiere decirle que lo ama pero por alguna razón las palabras se atoran en su boca, siente que algo pesado se instala en su vientre y que la sangre no corre como normalmente lo haría porque la mezcla de sentimientos que siente en ese momento es demasiada.

- No, Keigo, dime que nos veremos mañana - pide ella casi en una súplica que a los dos les duele demasiado - Chica, a lo mejor no llego a... - pero ella niega con la cabeza, quiere ser egoísta con todo, jamás ha pedido nada, ni siquiera que su memoria regresara pero solo quiere pedir que le diga que mañana la vera - Tú, dime que... - y a Sakuno le falla la voz de repente, sus palabras y sus pensamientos colapsan, recuerda la forma en que los dedos de Keigo habían bailado con devoción subiendo por su brazo apenas unos minutos antes, como si hubieran nacido expresamente para ese único propósito y ahora parece tan irreal ver a Keigo sedado bajo las mantas de la luz fluorescente, este Keigo que probablemente nunca volvera a bailar... - ... mañana, mañana... - Keigo pone la mano en el cuello de Sakuno, lo acerca un poco más a él y le enjuga las lágrimas con el pulgar.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos... - las gotas de líquido que caen en sus vías se lo llevan antes de que pueda decir la última palabra...

* * *

><p>Ya no hay más ayeres y gradualmente tampoco hay más "hoy", solo mañanas, se esta acabando el tiempo, las sombras se estan volviendo demasiado largas, las luces parpadean demasiado lentamente, la canción del monitor siempre esta a punto de convertirse en fuga, siempre surgen risitas bajo el ceño fruncido de Keigo y poco a poco se inflaman hasta ser una risa ronca, demasiado alta, demasiado apresurada, se esta riendo como si tuviera miedo de no volver a tener oportunidad de reir, como si tuviera miedo de que todas las luces se apaguen si no mantiene su fachada, así que Sakuno envuelve su cintura con un brazo cuando nadie los ve y presiona su frente contra la de Keigo, le dice a Keigo que esta bien, que no tiene que esforzarse tanto en reir, que lo entiende, sea lo que sea.<p>

- Estoy viviendo un tiempo prestado... ¿cuánto crees que me cobraran de intereses? - piensa Keigo un día reflexionando sobre ello mientras la enfermera desliza un tubo de metal enorme en su espalda, toma una larga bocanada de oxígeno y lo mantiene dentro a la vez que la sangre y el pus caen en un contenedor de plástico - No lo sé - contesta Sakuno en voz baja, una parte de ella quiere que él guarde silencio, no quiere pensar en esas cosas justo ahora, quiere que guarde silencio.

- En los últimos momentos es cuando empiezas a... rezar... ¿llegaré al invierno...? Podemos preparar ramen juntos... - la respiración de Keigo se hace un poco más lenta y Sakuno se muerde el labio para no detenerlo porque cree que necesita guardar fuerzas pero se controla y tan solo lo sigue mirando como si nada pasara aunque esta pasando de todo - ¿Quieres ramen? - pregunta ella en casi un hilo de voz porque siente que su voz no quiere salir pero obliga a todos sus sentidos a que cooperen para hablar.

- Y entonces quieres más... ¿Llegaré a... besarte bajo el muérdago? Y... ¿llegaré a... Año Nuevo? Porque quiero, quiero comer... pasteles de arroz contigo. ¿Llegaré... a nuestro cumpleaños?... Quiero ver... el lunar de tu oreja... cuando me incline para... susurrarte al oído... enseñarte... luciérnagas de verdad... - Sakuno siente el nudo en la garganta debido a lo que él esta diciendo es por eso quiere que pare, quiere decirle que esta bien, que no tiene porque decir esas cosas, ella no se ira a ninguna parte, siempre estara a su lado... siempre lo recordara, siempre.

- Ya basta Keigo, llegaras a hacer todo eso, ya hemos llegado al muérdago, hoy - insiste Sakuno señalando las cajas envueltas con colores neón al otro lado de la habitación - Tenemos navidad, si hemos llegado a navidad podemos llegar a año nuevo también y a nuestros cumpleaños y puedo enseñarte mi lunar ahora mismo si tú... - la voz se le quiebra quiza porque no puede más, porque se esta aferrando a algo que no durara mucho, porque no puede más con esa mentira que ha terminado por creerse del "todo esta bien"porque no esta todo bien, nada esta bien y Sakuno quiere levantarse y gritar y decirle a la maldita vida que la odia, que odia lo que les esta haciendo, que odia que el destino les haga esto a dos almas que estan juntas, que nacieron para estar juntas y le jode, le jode que la vida sea tan maldita como para hacerle esto a los dos, a dos personas que se aman.

- Y nunca es suficiente porque... cuando más tengo... más me doy cuenta de que... aún sigo sin tener... tantas cosas de ti... de nosotros... - ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien que es pero sienten una presión en el pecho, es un dolor demasiado fuerte pero los dos deciden ignorarlo, no quieren darse cuenta de que el amor que sienten por otro duele porque esta llegando a su fin por parte de uno y no precisamente porque se desee sino porque es así como debe ser, no se puede hacer nada y eso les jode demasiado.

- Podemos celebrarlo juntos - interrumpe Sakuno a Keigo quien ya no la mira o quiza si, no se puede ver bien porque sus ojos estan demasiado cansados - Lo celebraremos todo juntos, ¿vale?, ¿de acuerdo?, pero por favor, no llores Keigo... - Sakuno no se ha dado cuenta de que él no es quien esta llorando sino ella, ella esta llorando porque duele demasiado - Eres tú... la que esta llorando chica - ataca Keigo con una leve sonrisa que al menos trata de demostrar que aún puede reirse, que aunque le duela todo el cuerpo aun puede reirse.

- Cállate - le ordena ella con un poco de furia en su voz aunque no es furia sino diversión porque hace mucho que no ríen y este es el momento preciso para reirse aunque sea un poco, para olvidar que los segundos y minutos se estan acabando, es por eso que ríen - No quiero morir aún chica - le dice Keigo con una risa seca y gotitas de líquido desprendiéndose de sus ojos, Sakuno no esta segura de si son las lágrimas que han caído sobre él o si estan saliendo de él...

* * *

><p>Ya no puede hablar, le explica a la enfermera jefe entre susurros, como si fuera un secreto terrible, sus pulmones no le proporcionan suficiente oxígeno de por sí y es mejor no agitarlo, pero a Sakuno en realidad no le importa porque no necesita oír hablar a Keigo, tampoco necesita tocarlo, ni verlo, lo único que necesita es estar cerca de él, saber que Keigo aún respira, que Keigo aún puede oírla cantar para él, que sus labios aún pueden curvarse un poco con cada chiste tonto que Sakuno le cuenta.<p>

Sakuno no acaba de entender por que conoce a este chico o por que las rodillas le tiemblan automáticamente al ver el número de la habitación del desconocido, pero bueno no entiende un montón de cosas y a juzgar por el número de preguntas que Keigo le pasa, garabateadas torpemente sobre post-its amarillos Keigo tampoco entiende, ella no entiende porque el hombre recostado en la cama la hace sentir especial, única y le hace sentir un sin fin de cosas que no sabe que son pero estan presentes, no entiende que es esa sensación de vacío cuando no puede sonreir, no entiende porque le duele verlo fruncir el ceño cada que le da un dolor, no entiende pero de alguna manera sabe que el dolor es algo bueno y no quiere discutir el porque lo sabe, al menos no en estos precisos momentos.

_"Un día mirarás al balcón de al lado y ya no verás a un gilipollas fumándose un cigarro tras otro. Durante esos días, ¿estarás triste?" _Sakuno levanta la vista del post-it parpadeando con desgana, es que de verdad que hay ocasiones en las que no entiende el humor del otro pero de igual manera es algo como negro y contagioso y esta bien, al menos eso piensa por el momento - Ya estoy triste, echo de menos verte en ese balcón - y no se le escapa la sorpresa que se refleja en la expresión de Keigo porque al parecer ahora es este quien no entiende algo y eso la hace sonreir por unos breves instantes.

_"¿Cómo sabes que era yo?"_ escribe Keigo tan rápido que la letra es ilegible pero Sakuno sabe lo que esta preguntando porque ella misma se esta haciendo esa pregunta porque sinceramente ni siquiera sabe como es que ha contestado esa pregunta no formulada pero de igual manera lo ha hecho - Era solo una impresión - contesta Sakuno mientras sonríe y esta muy contenta de por fin haber retenido algo en su memoria, a lo mejor después de todo tienen esperanza, a lo mejor mañana Keigo recuperará sus pulmones y Sakuno su memoria y al día siguiente podrán hablar de lo que hicieron mañana, sobre notas tontas, manos temblorosas, ojos húmedos.

Esa noche vuelve a casa con el nombre de Keigo en los labios, repitiéndolo como si rezara, una y otra vez y otra vez hasta que es tan natural como respirar, se lo lleva consigo en sueños, suplica un millón de veces que Dios por favor la deje quedarse al menos con el nombre, que por favor al menos le deje tener a Keigo, que le deje atravesar sus sueños sin dejar a Keigo atrás, no necesita saber nada, ni de su pasado ni de su futuro ni de sus cosas buenas o malas, lo único que quiere es un nombre, cualquier pedazo de Atobe Keigo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakuno despierta se encuentra con un repertorio de post-its arrugados en sus bolsillos, cubiertos de garabatos apenas ilegibles de bolígrafo y lápiz, los ha escrito una mano experta pero temblorosa con líneas que se convierten en espirales y apenas se mantienen enteras, alisa el primer post-it sobre la palama de su mano estirando cuidadosamente las arrugas.<p>

_"¿Crees que existe dios?"_

_"Si hay un dios, ¿crees que me daría algo de tiempo extra? No tiene por qué ser mucho. Sólo una semana extra, o incluso un día. Cualquier cosa. No me importaría que fuera una hora. O un segundo. Quiero más tiempo. Sólo quiero más tiempo."_

_"Estás llorando."_

_"Tendría que haber dejado de fumar antes, ¿verdad?"_

_"Deja de ser tan valiente chica."_

El último post-it es verde, con los bordes desgastados, las esquinas dobladas y ya está amarilleando. Es claramente más viejo que los otros dos. La letra es más decidida, escrita con tanta fuerza que las palabras están grabadas físicamente en el papel. Sin embargo, siguen siendo lo suficientemente claras como para que lo reconozca.

_"Me llamo Keigo. Soy el escritor que vive en el piso de al lado. Nos vemos mañana, chica, ¡no lo olvides!"_

* * *

><p>A veces cuando Sakuno mira a Keigo en la cama del hospital no esta segura de si esta viendo al original o aun reflejo, es casi como si el tiempo lo hubiera desgastado por fuera, como si lo hubiera vuelto transparente y solo hubiera dejado de él lo suficiente para ser una sombra, Sakuno quiere hablar con él pero la enfermera dice que es poco probable que Keigo pueda hacerlo así que tiene que contentarse con mirar el "Keigo" que hay escrito apresuradamente en el dorso de su mano y emparejarlo con la placa de "Atobe Keigo" que hay colgada a los pies de la cama.<p>

Los segundos se refractan en almas caleidoscópicas sobre las sábanas y Sakuno los cuenta uno a uno mientras Keigo da vueltas, unos quejidos débiles y silbantes llena el silencio entre ellos cuando Keigo levanta un brazo que Sakuno agarra inmediatamente con ambas amnos, los primeros murmullos de Keigo son casi indiscernibles bajo el soplo de aire que sale de su máscara de plástico y repite lo que ha dicho con una determinación férrea hasta que Sakuno lo capta "¿Estarás aquí mañana?".

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta mientras aprieta un poco más la mano sin huesos entre las suyas - Ven mañana, es trece - le dice el hombre negociando por cada sílaba con profundas inhalaciones de aire - Nuestro cumpleaños... mañan... media... doce... catorce... trece... - Sakuno rehúsa, Keigo le guiña un ojo, todo llega a su fin tan fácilmente... pero lo mantienen unido con un fino hilo de esperanza, Sakuno no vuelve a casa esa noche, les suplica a las enfermeras que le dejen quedarse a pasar la noche y milagrosamente ellas acceden, aunque le dicen que tiene que estar callada, que Keigo necesita descansar, porque la vida de Keigo ya no depende de nada más que un filo hijo de esperanza.

Intenta pasar la noche despierta para poder mirar a Keigo a los ojos a la mañana siguiente y ser la primera que diga "Feliz cumpleaños a Atobe Keigo y Riuzaky Sakuno" sin tener que mirar ninguna nota, mañana tiene que salvar a Keigo, tiene que salvarlo, recordarle...

* * *

><p>La luz del sol flota en el sueño de Sakuno deriva en algo frío y salado y que tal vez implica talones hundiéndose en la blanda franja de arena que hay entre el océano y la playa, se gira y la arena húmeda se convierte en sábanas frías, cuando abre los ojos y al cóctel de alas de gaviotas y tonos de azul los sustituyen una frágil línea verde que salta a través de una pantalla negra, una pequeña ventana al final de una estrecha habitación de hospital y baldosas de plástico, todo es de plástico, no es su habitación y no tiene ni idea de porque se ha despertado junto a la cama de un desconocido.<p>

Hay unas palabras escritas en el dorso de su mano, un débil y borroso "_acuérdate de Keigo, es nuestro cumpleaños mañana (13 de enero de 2014)_". Sakuno se incorpora, la espalda le cruje y le duele el cuello de haber estado apoyada en el borde de la cama toda la noche y entonces se da cuenta de que es desconocido de la cama ha estado mirándola con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus facciones - ¿Hola? - Sakuno parpadea, el desconocido no responde pero tal vez el borde de uno de sus ojos se encoge, tal vez su pulgar tiembla, Sakuno mira la plca que hay al final de la cama, Atobe Keigo.

Hay un torrente de aire perturbadoramente regular que sale de un extraño aparato de metal que hay junto a la cama, Sakuno recorre con su mirada el plástico que sale de el y entra en la nariz de Atobe Keigo, esta a punto de hacer una pregunta, probablemente sobre el extraño mensaje que tiene en la mano pero de repente suelta un "Feliz cumpleaños a nosotros", el desconocido llamado Atobe Keigo parece tomar una bocanada de oxígeno extra profunda, su mano se estremece en el agarre de Sakuno y gradualmente se vuelve a quedar dormido.

Sakuno casi empieza a pensar que es normal, que probablemente el desconocido esta cansado pero el pitido constante del monitor con las líneas verdes se detiene y algún tipo de alarma se activa muy alta y ruidosa y un montón de médicos y enfermeras entran a toda prisa y la apartan muy lejos mientras intentan volver a despertar al desconocido, y se da cuenta de que esta mal, todo esta mal, mal - Atobe Keigo, hora de la muerte, las nueve y veintisiete del trece de enero, año dos mil trece, lunes - mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal... mal.

Y no es hasta que Sakuno ha salido del hospital que las lágrimas le dan de lleno en la cara, la cogen con la guardia baja y destrozan su cuerpo entero hasta que no es más que un millar de pedazos irreparables, no tiene ni idea de porque parece que el mundo se ha acabado en un día de enero tan hermoso o de por que esta llorando a lágrima vida en medio de la calle, como si no hubiera mañana, de porque el nombre que hay escrito en el dorso de su mano le quema más que cualquier despedida, de porque grita "Keigo" una y otra vez mientras niega con la cabeza y cae al suelo de rodillas, del porque siente que el piso se ha abierto bajo sus pies y del porque duele, no entiende nada pero duele y lo que ella no sabe es que el dolor es bueno, que las lágrimas son buenas, todo es bueno en este momento...

* * *

><p>Es viernes a primera hora de la mañana de la segunda semana de julio, una hora en la que el mundo consiste en farolas inseguras, gritos de borrachos y ocasionales golpes de risa, a esa hora, solo estan ellos dos en el ascensor, acaba de volver del bar y Sakuno intenta luchar contra el cóctel de humo métalico y el fuerte olor a alcohol que hay en su cabello, las últimas notas del saxofón anidan sobre sus dedos y el ritmo del cinquillo permanece bajo su piel pero ninguna de esas dos cosas consigue distraerla.<p>

Pero hoy se siente terriblemente vacía, como si alguien la hubiera abierto en canal mientras dormía, le hubiera robado algo de dentro y la hubiera vuelto a cerrar, el desconocido que sostiene un cigarro apagado entre los dientes se gira primero, la luz poco favorecedora del ascensor le hace parecer cansado y demasiado delgado y en general horrible, Sakuno pregunta con el ritmo del cinquillo martilleando en sus venas si la piel del hombre ser tan de plástico com parece.

- ¿Eres Riuzaky Sakuno? - pregunta el desconodido girandose justo a la vez que las puertas del ascensor se abren - Si - responde Sakuno dando un paso vacilante hacía fuera del ascensor con el otro justo detrás - ¿Nos conocemos? - pregunta calmadamente aunque siente un poco de miedo, no demasiado pero es miedo al fin y al cabo - No, la verdad es que no - el desconocido sonríe extendiendo una mano - Soy Oshitari, era el editor de Atobe Keigo - algo dentro de Sakuno se retuerce pero no lo suficiente.

- Encantada - saludo algo más segura pero no sabe porque - Estoy algo ocupado así que sere breve - le dice Oshitari sacando algo voluminoso de su maletín y entregándoselo a Sakuno, es una libreta advierte Sakuno, una vieja y desgastada por el uso, llena de tinta corrida y grafito por todas partes - Esta es la última novela de Atobe Keigo, escrita a mano y todo... para ti - finalmente Oshitari desaparece por el pasillo y Sakuno se encuentra a sí misma sentada en el balcón con la luz de la luna acariciando la libreta que hay sobre su regazo, la abre por la última página solo para comprobar si tiene un final triste... porque no le gustan los finales tristes...

_"Me llamo Keigo. Soy el escritor que vive en el piso de al lado. Nos vemos mañana, chica. ¡No te olvides!"._

* * *

><p>Miles de personas se quejan de la vida que les ha tocado sin ponerse a pensar por unos momentos que su vida esta bien, que es de ellos, que les fue regalada, que es un privilegio, miles de familias se sientan a la mesa pensando en que el día ha sido de lo peor, que no alcanza el dinero, que hay discusiones entre padres pero no lo demuestran porque hay niños, hay que protegerlos pero no saben que eso solo los lastima porque no se les dice lo que esta pasando, no se les habla con la verdad pero se les exige que hablen con la verdad.<p>

Las personas hoy en día no hacen más que preocuparse por si mismos sin pensar que hay a su alrededor personas que sin demostrarlo se preocupan por ellos, no esta mal de vez en cuando decir en voz alta "Si necesitas algo... estoy aquí" pero no porque el mundo cambia, hoy en día los niños solo juegan en la computadora, contestan a sus padres, se drogan, no estudian, lo único que les importa son las fiestas, antes podría decirse que cada domingo la familia se reunía para cenar en casa de los abuelos pero hoy en día las familias tienen suerte de si estan todos a la hora de la cena.

Sinceramente yo no soy una persona buena, soy una cobarde quiza como Sakuno que siempre piensa que "todo esta bien" pero hay un determinado momento en el que es hora de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que verdaderamente nunca todo esta bien, siempre va a ver algo malo y es mejor darse cuenta a tiempo, no esta mal llorar o gritar, no esta mal preguntarle a la vida "¿porque a mí?", no esta mal hablar con uno mismo a veces, no esta mal encerrarse en su habitación y pensar por unos momentos sobre tu vida.

Pienso que es momento de que las personas cambien, se renueven con el paso del tiempo y no empeoren como veo que lo han hecho, es mejor tener valores hoy en día que dejarlos con la generación de sus padres, no esta mal de vez en cuando tomar un libro y leer, no esta mal de vez en cuando salir a correr en familia, no esta mal hacer una fiesta en familia cada mes aunque no sea grande pero mientras se este en familia esta bien, creo que ese bien siempre sera en familia, siempre...

Les sere sincera, hace cinco años murio una persona importante para mi, me dio rabia ver como mis familiares decían que si vivía lo tratarían bien, lo amarían y cosas como esas, me hizo preguntarme ¿por qué en ocasiones normales no lo hicieron?, ¿es necesario esperar a que sea su último día?, yo siempre digo las cosas como son aunque duela porque en ocasiones es mejor decir la verdad más cruel que decir la verdad más dulce, escribi memoria porque esta es mi manera de ver la vida, puede que sea buena, que sea mala pero yo la considero como una unión de ambas porque es quejarse de la vida que te ha tocado pero tener que vivir con ella quieras o no.

La vida no siempre te va a dar recompensas, tienes que vivir con ello, tienes que aprender de ello, lo único que pueden hacer es vivir y ya, creo que eso es para lo que nacimos, para vivir, para crear a seres pequeños en el caso de las mujeres, para aprender a amar como los hombres...

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es algo que escribí para la persona más importante que existe en mi memoria, que tiene de alguna manera una relación con esta historia...<strong>

Creo que es difícil llamar a esto un final feliz, aunque fuera para lo que trabajamos tantísimo. El público ha comprado entradas para ver una comedia, pero bajo el maquillaje, el payaso está llorando. Tú también lo sabes, hay veces que las cosas no salen como se planea, y eso no se puede evitar.

¿Te arrepientes? Si es que aún puedes oírme.

Yo no me arrepiento. Viví siguiendo mi corazón y siguiéndote a ti. Esos recuerdos son suficientes para acompañarme en el poco futuro que me queda por delante.

¿O las palabras que no se dicen simplemente no existen?

Siempre existirán, incluso después de que desaparezcamos y ya no nos conozcamos el uno al otro. Siempre existirán en este planeta. A lo mejor pasarán a dos jóvenes que no se conozcan entre ellos, o a alguien que esté viendo esta comedia. A lo mejor se convierte en una comedia de verdad.

¿Qué importancia tenemos nosotros, entonces? Ser recordados, ser olvidados, descansar en las polvorientas estanterías de la memoria de gente a la que no conocemos. Esta es nuestra fortuna, y nuestro destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por todo.**


End file.
